The Adventures of Goten
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: After being aged in the hyperbolic time chamber; Goten and Trunks begin their searches for partners. ON HIATUS.
1. The Blue Beauty

**A/N: I am in the process of revising this story so expect improvements, but no plot changes!**

It was a hot summer day in West City; Trunks and Goten had gone to the beach to celebrate their new found freedom the only way boys who could fly would…by stealing women's bikinis tops' that's how! The boys had been training in the hyperbolic time chamber for several days and much to their parent's chagrin, they were 18 now, but for some reason their bodies hadn't quite caught up with them yet. They had started to grow, but the change was gradual, too gradual for them though. So while they waited, the beach was the perfect place to blow off some steam. They started the same way they always did. Goten would trip and fall over a planted rock in the sand in front of a girl with her top undone, when she went to see if he was alright, Trunks would fly up behind her and steal her bikini right out from under her, leaving the topless girl blushing and yelling at the boys as they ran off with their prize.

"Oh Dende, Goten that one was great! Did you see the size of the boobs on that girl?" Trunks laughed.

"Oh you mean her balloons?" Goten questioned.

"Yeah you dummy! And they're called boobs, that's what my Dad was saying to my Mom, well unless they're really big, then he called them boobies." Trunks shrugged when he finished, not really understanding the difference.

"Yeah your mom has a great rack, Trunks" Goten smirked.

"Ewww . Sick man, what the HFIL?" That's my Mom. Trunks spat. "Yeah your Mom, not mine" Goten smirked.

Trunks was about to hit his friend into next week when Goten suddenly stopped walking. "What are you looking at now, Goten?" Trunks spat.

"Look over there!" Goten said whilst staring straight ahead.

Trunks turned to see what had to be a mirage. Forty feet in front of them laid the woman that epitomized sex. She had a huge jiggly bum, wide curvy thighs and what appeared to be the biggest rack either of them had ever laid their eyes on. "Are those boobies, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Oh yes they are, Goten…yes they are"

The woman the boys were ogling was none other than Krillin's ex-girlfriend, Maron. It had been years since the black water mist incident, but she was exactly the same as she was then. The dumb girl had apparently been convinced to go diving into a fountain that turned out to be the legendary Fountain of Youth, by some guys hoping to see her top come off when she inadvertently drank some; leading to her current condition. The woman sat up, her huge jugs barely being restrained by a tiny yellow string bikini. One false jiggle and they would certainly spill; a huge risk, but a ditzy girl like her wore the suit anyway. "Goten you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Trunks looked over at Goten who already had his water proof camera out "Yup! Yup!"

The two boys approached the busty bluennette and quickly got her attention. "Umm miss?" Goten said. Maron turned around to face the boys, her rather large anatomy taking a little longer than her to stop moving "Oh hi! Awwww you both look so cute!"

Maron leaned down to pat the boys on the head. They were about to reach for her teetering top when they were entranced by her cleavage. Her bending down had left her barely restrained boobies dangling mere inches from their faces. "Uhhh...we're 18 lady" the blushing Trunks managed to spit out.

"No way! You're both way too cute for that" Maron said as she stood back up. She started giggling as Trunks got even more flustered, sending her massive mammaries on a jiggling spree unlike anything else seen before on the crowded beach.

"Please lady, you've gotta listen! We lost our submarine in the water. Can you please help us find it?" Goten wailed.

"But how did you kids get a submarine? Aren't those expensive?" Maron asked, a dumb look plastered on her pretty face.

The boys both deadpanned at the ditzy girl. "No. It's a toy. We need to find our toy!" Trunks yelled.

Maron quickly bopped him on the head with surprising strength, "Don't yell at me! I'll help, but you have to be good boys okay?"

They both looked at their feet and said "Okay".

"Good" said Maron as she skipped into the water with the boys, leaving many longing stares in her wake.

Once she got in Maron busied herself with ducking and dancing around in the water, looking for the toy without any rhyme or reason to her method. "You ready Goten?" Trunks asked his partner in crime.

They both held their breaths and ducked under the water. Goten nodded as he started taking pictures of the busty woman from below. The water was making her huge melons appear weightless as they bounced around in slow motion. Goten was hypnotized as he clicked away at the camera, capturing her balloons' every movement. Trunks moved in from behind the distracted woman to grab her top, but just as he did, Maron's bottoms hugged her body just a little too much causing her pussy to be perfectly outlined under her bottoms. The sight would normally be a great one for any red blooded man, but Goten had the same sense as his father and the moment Maron's bottoms got too high…he…freaked…out. "Ahhhh it's a monster!" Goten yelled as he jumped clear out of the water, dropping the camera into the ocean as he did.

The sudden outburst startled Maron, causing her to run back to shore even faster than Goten, leaving Trunks wondering what had happened. Trunks popped up out of the water to see where they had gone, but he couldn't find Maron or Goten's energy signatures. Something else must have been blocking it. "I better go find out what that is" thought Trunks as he sped off into the ocean, leaving his cohort in crime alone with Maron.

"Oh my gawwwd! What the hell was in there?" Maron shrieked, still having no idea why they ran out of the ocean.

"Where's your balls? They're not there! You just have a gap!" Goten shrieked.

"What? I don't have balls because I'm a girl. Silly." Maron explained.

"Girls don't have them?" asked Goten in disbelief.

"Duhhh! Silly, we have these instead" said Maron as she grasped her huge boobies and squished them together creating a massive valley of cleavage as she did.

Goten just stared as the stupid girl felt herself up in public. By the time she had finished her nipples were poking through the thin material of her top. "How big are your balloons lady?" Goten asked, mid stare.

"You know I'd hit you if you were older." She sighed, "They're double Gs if you really need to know, a lot of men can't guess sizes right so they think they're Es. It is really annoying; trust me" she finished.

A couple words rang through Goten's head over and over again. "Double Geees". Maron looked down at her arm and noticed it was starting to turn pink, "Oh my gawwwd nooo I can't burn!" she shrieked while desperately trying to put on some sun screen.

"Lady! Lady! lady!" Goten yelled, getting the girl's attention again, "I'll put some on you! After all you did try to help me and my friend find our toy. I'd really like to repay you." Goten put on his best puppy dog eyes as he looked up at her.

The bluennette stared down at him through her cleavage, a truly incredible angle, and responded, "Wow you will? Thanks a bunch!"

Maron handed the bottle to Goten and laid down on her stomach. "Hold on" she said as she untied her string bikini top, "I don't want any tan lines. I already put some on my lower body earlier so you only need to do my back and arms" she said.

Goten got down and started massaging the lotion into her back, "Women are so smooth" he thought, Goten had never really felt a girl before, they were much softer than the musclebound guys he usually hung out with.

Maron sighed as she felt the sun's rays less and less. It was so nice having someone else do her lotion for her. "Done" said Goten, rather proud of himself.

The sudden outburst had taken Maron out of her reverie. "Oh willy nilly! I need to do my front as well!" Goten was pushed up as Maron got onto her knees and began applying considerable amounts of lotion to her huge boobies. The only problem being that she had completely forgotten that she had untied her top! Goten was mesmerized. The biggest pair of balloons he had ever seen were finally naked before him. Cell phone cameras were lighting up all over the beach as all eyes centered on Maron's chest. She coated her pale boobies with globs of lotion as she coated each boobie individually. Even with both hands , she couldn't cover a whole boob! Her nipples were now turning into little points as she grazed over them, all the while completely unaware of the show she was giving the lucky men. Goten stood there drooling, his new hormone driven mind was fighting with his old self causing him to be stuck on the spot. Time seemed to move slowly as he watched her fondle herself in public until the wind suddenly picked up. "Ahhh no my top!" Maron yelled.

Apparently seeing her top get picked up by the wind was enough to remind her that she was topless, never mind the fact that she had been massaging her naked boobies for five minutes! "I'll get it lady!" Goten yelled as he sprang into action.

He flew after her top and grabbed it out of the air and returned it to the mortified girl. "Don't worry lady, I got it for you" chirped Goten as he looked up at the girl, now cradling her breasts in her arms, panic stricken.

Maron quickly grabbed the top from Goten and smiled. "Aww. Thank you little guy. And I'm Maron by the way." She smiled warmly.

"I'm Goten" he smiled back.

"Aww that name is sooo cute! Maybe when you're older you and me can meet again." Maron teased.

"I told you before, I'm 18!" Goten growled.

Maron giggled and gave him and kiss on the cheek and a hug "Be a good boy now." she said as she held him tight.

Luckily for Goten, the girl's chest obviously weighed more than her brain since she had forgotten to put her top back on when he had returned it. The result was Goten being squished into her amazing bosom, his head trapped between them by her arms. "Your welcome" choked out Goten from the soft valley of her boobies.

They were the softest things he had ever felt and from that moment on he was determined to feel them again some-day. After what seemed like an eternity of nuzzling her huge balloons, Maron let him go; realizing she still didn't have her top on. She blushed bright red as she stared down at Goten with her hands on her hips, much to his joy. "Naughty little boy! You had your face in my boobies!." Her frown changed into a smirk as she stared down at him. "I hope you enjoyed that; you little perv. Because now they're going away".

Maron went to put her bikini top back on just to realize it was gone again. "Oh Maron you silly girl where did you put it?" she asked herself as the saiyan hybrid flew off with a small scrap of yellow fabric tucked behind his back.

"This one's going in the trophy case" snickered Goten, "No way Trunks is ever going to beat me now!"

Goten eventually met up with Trunks again outside the city. "Where were you all day?" asked Goten.

"Giant Octopus. No biggie" said Trunks. He looked as if he had eaten well. "Wait. What's that in your hand, Goten?" Trunks' question got him a smirk from his friend.

"Remember that girl with the blue hair? This is her bikini" Goten said triumphantly. "No way! How'd you get it?" asked Trunks in shock.

"It fell off when she stood up to put cream all over her balloons." Goten smiled.

"Really?" said Trunks, he was getting jealous now.

"Oh and she also pushed my face into her balloons" finished Goten.

"Aww man! You got boob too?" wailed Trunks.

"No" Goten proudly beamed at his friend. "I got boobies".

**A/N Please read and REVIEW! I really enjoy writing about Maron and other characters so specific suggestions or pairing ideas are always welcome. I like requests because they are usually outside what I normally do. So please pm me asap.**


	2. Disaster at the Mall

**A/N: It was a long time coming, but here it is! Chapter 2!**

A week had passed since the incident at the beach, both of the saiyan both had aged some more. They each had the appearance of 14 year olds, rather than 7 year olds. It had also been a week since Goten's run in with what he could only describe as the "biggest balloons in the world!" He repeated to Trunks one more time.

"Yeah I got it already, Goten, I saw them too ya know!." Trunks was trying desperately to get his friend to shut up about that blunnette chick at the beach.

"Yeah, but that was when she still had her top on; I saw them naked!" Goten continued to press his jealous friend. He didn't realize just how jealous Trunks was that he had missed such a spectacle as a woman with huge boobies creaming herself up topless!

"Okay, okay, only YOU saw her" Trunks conceded, hoping he had put the argument to rest at last.

Goten nodded in response as he held up the string bikini bra. His eyes turning into hearts as he imagined Maron's huge balloons bouncing along, barely restrained by the delicate yellow strings, but Goten was suddenly ripped from his day dream as Bulma snatched the top from his hands.

"Where did you boys get this?" Bulma began; she was shocked to see the boys with a woman's bikini.

"Wait! Trunks' mom please give it back! It's mine!" Goten said while flying around the blue-haired genius, attempting to retrieve his trophy.

"Woooah! This certainly is not mine! I can't even begin to imagine how big this girl's boobies must be!" Bulma joked. She could tell from where the strings were worn, where it was tied, showing her just how big the original owner of the bikini was.

Looking down at Goten, Bulma cocked one eyebrow, giving the young half saiyan a knowing look. "But something tells me YOU know how big they are." Bulma giggled as Goten floated down with his cheeks tinted a deep red. "I think I'll just hold onto this. I don't think I have to tell you what your mother would do if she knew you were going around stripping busty women in public…" Bulma teased.

"No no no please don't tell mom!" Goten begged.

"Well…okay. You two run along now, I've got something to try on…" Bulma walked into her bedroom as she spoke.

"Well there ya go." Trunks laughed. "You just had to wave that thing around;now it's gone! Come on; let's go back to the beach. I bet there are even bigger boobs out there today." Trunks said as he flew out of the house and into the sky, expecting Goten to be close behind.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Goten called after his friend. He turned to look at the doorway to Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom; it was open ajar, just enough for someone his size to squeeze through without making a sound. Goten snuck in and quickly hid behind a dresser. It took everything in him not to faint as he looked over at Bulma undressing.

Vegeta was on his bed, doing a little better than Goten, but not much, he hadn't sensed the little saiyan enter the room because he was distracted by his beautiful wife's performance.

"Wooah. Trunks' mom has some big balloons. "Goten thought to himself. Compared to Maron, they seemed small, but Bulma Briefs was anything but. Even at the age of 39, she still had the amazing body she had always had, and the benefits of Capsule Corp's money and her genius had kept her skin just as perky as a 19 year old's were.

Bulma pulled down the straps of her tight red dress and threw off her scarf as she let it pool at her feet, revealing her perfect, porcelain skin, clad only in black lingerie. Bulma suddenly snapped the clasp of her bra's front closure, allowing it to spring open and her pale orbs to bounce free. "Just as perfect as the day I fucked them on Namek." Vegeta smirked; he was enjoying watching Bulma's reflection in the mirror. It always turned him on when she took an interest in her body; something he loved to do…

Bulma grabbed both her generous orbs, hefting them in her palms, each one easily overflowing them. "And here I thought my double Ds were big." Bulma sighed. She put on the yellow bikini, making sure to tie it where it would normally have been tied.

Vegeta bolted upright in his bed when he saw Bulma turn around. He couldn't believe it. "She has to hold the strings up!" Vegeta gasped out. He knew that when he had mated with Bulma for life, he had a woman with exceptionally large breasts, but whatever fit in that top far surpassed even her bouncy bosom.

"What a rack this girl must have… I wish I could cop a feel of those boobies..," Bulma half giggled and half sighed. It wasn't often a woman as sexy as her was made to feel inferior, but there was just no arguing with this top.

Bulma nearly jumped as the strong arms of Vegeta surrounded her. "Vegeta what are you doing?" She gasped as the saiyan prince silenced her with a deep, longing kiss.

With one swift motion, Vegeta pulled off the yellow bikini and threw it at the dresser. "I don't care what you think was in that top, but I'm fucking the bustiest woman in West City..." Vegeta whispered into Bulma's ear while one hand began massaging one of her large boobs, the other finding its way into her panties…

All this was way too much for Goten. He took one last long look at Bulma's orbs, now being sent jiggling by Vegeta's fondling. Grabbing Maron's top, he rushed out the door, leaving not a single trace of his being there. Goten ran outside so fast, he was able to take off using his momentum alone.

"What took so freaking long?" Trunks asked his friend, now noticing his disheveled look. "What the hell happened to you—"

"Sorry Trunks, can't talk, gotta go!" Goten yipped at his comrade before going super saiyan and taking off for home. He had to pull his thoughts together, normally seeing double D cups like Bulma's would have been a huge score, but just knowing that there was a much bigger pair out there made them seem, somewhat less awesome. All that aside, he had to hide Maron's bikini, that was a close call with Bulma, and he doubted his own mom would allow it to exist any longer if she found out he had it.

Goten reverted to his normal state as he landed at his home. As fast as he could, he grabbed a metal lockbox and, delicately folding the fragile top inside, buried the box by a tree in the back yard. "There, safe and sound!" he said while dusting off his hands. Now that his trophy was safe, he had to clear his mind; the mall was always a good place to get his thoughts together. "Yeah, the mall! Hopefully I won't run into Gohan there. I haven't seen him since a saw Videl's balloons." Thought the blushing young boy as he took off, his lack of concentration causing him to collide with Chichi's laundry, which was hanging out to dry.

"Ahh!" he cried as something obstructed his vision. Goten went spiraling through the sky at speeds not even a jet could hope to reach, ultimately crashing into the very mall he had hoped to go to. Skidding to a stop, Goten pulled the object off of his face to see what had made him crash. "M….M….Mom's bra?" Goten stammered. He was holding up one of Chichi's favorite purple bras. He remembered overhearing her the night she got it. Something about being a large C. He had no idea what it stood for, but knew it was important enough to bring the bra back safely, as weird as it was to have it. Goten tucked it in his orange gi as he made his way through the mall.

Meanwhile, heading in Goten's direction was none other than the buxom blunette whom he had left topless a week prior. It had been really embarrassing trying to leave the beach clad in nothing, but a tiny string bikini thong. Every man on the beach had flocked to see her try to cover her jiggling double Gs as she clutched her hands to them, desperately trying to cover the massive orbs of flesh from the leering eyes. While most men had either watched or filmed her to post videos online, one of which that included her sun screen rub down which got over 200 million hits. Other men had gone for a quick squeeze, poking and stroking the generous amounts of boob flesh that stuck out from under her arms.

Luckily the air-headed girl was quick to forget such embarrassing moments, if she had any idea just how many men, and women, had seen her giant jugs, she would have died; thankfully though she would never know, but instead carried on her merry way through the mall, attracting the attention of everyone she passed with her low cut red dress. It was the same one she had worn with Krillin to Kame House. Unfortunately for her though, some of those eyes wanted more than a look…

"Hey baby girl" a darker man said as he came up from behind her, marveling at the way her huge butt strained against the material of her dress. "How' about you come back to my place and I show you why you won't want to go back?" he grinned, while he gestured to the small looking package in his pants.

"Uh...No thanks, loser" Maron haughtily replied, she stuck her nose up in the air at such a meagre offer.

The man went to open his mouth as he was knocked out of the way by a short, squatty man with huge glasses. "Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but notice how big your boobs are and am in the process of wondering if you'll accompany me to the costume contest tonight as my Sailor Moon?" the man hurriedly asked.

Maron turned around and bent down to his level to get her point across. "N..O.. No, now how about you and little man over there fuck off before I scream; and everyone comes to help when a pretty girl screams!"

It seemed as though her threat was completely ignored as Maron realized the short man was staring right down her open dress, into the deep valley of her cleavage, while the dark man had gotten up and was ogling her ass as she bent over, hoping she would bend just a little more to see if she was wearing any panties. "UGGHHH! You men are impossible!" Maron complained.

Just when she was about to scream, a tall, blonde haired man with blue eyes grabbed her and pulled her delicate form against his hard chest. "Excuse me miss, are these…perverts frightening you?" the man said in his most suave voice. He had bedded many women in his day, but judging by how much soft bosom was pressing against him, he simply had to at this one to his tally.

Maron shoved him away from her, knocking the man off his feet as he fell backwards onto the other two men, landing in a pile on the ground. "What about "fuck off" don't you creeps understand?" she said angrily.

Feeling a hand tug at the bottom of her flimsy dress, she spun around to face down the next pervert only to see the innocent face of Goten looking up at her. "Goten? What are you doing here?" Maron asked, her anger level was dropping upon seeing the sweet boy who had recovered her bikini top at the beach, however briefly.

"Hi Maron" he said with a toothy grin. "I was just looking for a place to eat when I saw you…uhhh what's with them?" Goten said, pointing to the three men who were busy trying to look up Maron's short dress.

"Get the fuck away you fucking perverts!" she screamed as she swung her leg around to clock the men, right before it connected though, her foot was caught by the blonde man who tried to pull her into his arms, he and the other two quickly stood up, they had decided whilst on the ground that they'd split Maron, darker man, her juicy butt, short man, her giant boobies, and the blonde man would get her tight pussy, it was the perfect agreement.

"Back off kid! She's ours!" roared the blonde.

"Yeah, that booty is all mine!" chimed in the darker man.

"Just gimme her boobs, I need them for my Sailor Moon!" snorted the short man.

Maron went to scream as they all leapt for her, arms outstretched for the piece of her each wanted most. Suddenly Goten sprang into action, jumping by Maron, he head-butted the dark man in the stomach, sending him flying into a nearby fountain. The other two turned to look where their third member had gone when Goten landed, just to kick the short man up into the ceiling before doing a back flip and landing on his hands and feet.

Not to be beaten, the blonde man made one last grab for Maron as Goten pounced. It seemed to happen all at once, the blonde man grabbed Maron's tight dress just as Goten punched him in the face.

Maron's squeal echoed throughout the mall as the battered blonde man fell backwards, out cold, Maron's dress ripping open with him. It seemed wearing the small dress over her voluptuous body had stretched it to its limit; all it took was one good tug to rip it clean off her curvy body. "Woooah!" Goten gawked as he got a front row seat as Maron's most intimate parts were exposed in the most public of places. Her gigantic double G boobies bounced out and into the open, jiggling as they banged against her chest and themselves as she moved to cross her frail arms over them.

"I knew I should have worn a bra today!" she thought. She had decided to go braless because it allowed her nipples to show through her tight dress, she loved teasing men with her bouncy body, seeing them watch as her generous curves were fully outlined by her tiny dress, how her hard nipples drew shapes as her ample bosoms swayed, but this was far more than she had ever wanted. Luckily she was wearing a tiny purple miniskirt under the dress, the extra lower clothing being rather ironic considering her lack of protection up top.

Goten continued to stare a little longer, taking in how her nipples were rock hard and how the small areolas contrasted with the vastness of the boobies around them. Maron's squeals brought him back to reality as he remembered something that should help.

Thinking fast, Goten reached into his gi and pulled out Chichi's purple bra. "Sorry Mom, but I've got to do this." He said to the piece of fabric as he turned to the buxom woman.

"Hey Maron! Catch!" he called as he threw the purple bra at her. Maron caught it with one hand, the other holding back pounds of heavenly breast flesh. The busty bluennette ducked down to conserve what little modesty she had left as she crammed her huge GG boobies into the C cup bra. The result was hilarious, as Maron stood up; it became apparent that more than two thirds of her jiggling globes remained outside the two purple cups. Goten spurted blood from his nose as the scene looked like something from a bondage tape. There was boob flesh sticking out everywhere, from the sides, under the cups, and especially over the cups, all of it turning a bright pink as her boobies strained to get free of the tiny bra.

In the meantime, the other mall shoppers had whipped out their camera phones and were recording her boobies' struggle.

"Thanks again Goten! You always save me!" Maron smiled down at the drooling boy, his eyes still locked onto her giant globes, trapped inside his mother's bra.

"No problem Maron…I love helping you." He blushed even redder.

"My hero" she cooed as she picked him up and gave him a big smooch on the cheek. Goten's right hand was forced deep into her bountiful cleavage as she kissed him. The half-saiyan swore he'd never forget how pillowy soft they felt. Maron ended the kiss and went to put Goten back down when she felt a tug in her cleavage; it seemed his hand had gotten stuck when she pressed against him.

Looking back up at him she smiled. "Ya know, between motor boating me at the beach and sticking your hand down my bra, I'd think you had a thing for me or at the very least my boobs."

Goten gave a sheepish grin as he pulled his hand free of the soft balloons."Heh heh, sorry about that Maron" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it silly…you're lucky you're so cute…otherwise I'd mess you up worse than those men you beat up earlier." She finished, pointing at the unconscious heap behind her.

Goten nodded his head vigorously as she set him down.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you later; I need to go home and get some clothes on." She said as she turned to leave. "Oh and if you do happen to have a thing for me kid…hurry up and grow up already…then I might have a thing for you too." She finished by sticking her tongue out playfully as she walked off, leaving Goten, with boob on his hand, and lipstick on his cheek, standing in the gathering crowd.

**A/N: Chapter 2 done. Please let me know what y'all think. Any questions that can't be answered on my profile can be sent in a pm. Thank you and have a good night. Oh and review please!**


	3. Brief's Secret

**A/N: Sorry all, I know I've neglected this story lately…kinda…for a MONTH! So I hope this chapter makes up for it. If you have any questions or concerns please pm or leave a tasty, tasty review!**

Goten just stood there. It seemed as if time had been passing in slow motion. One second he was swiftly taking down three perverted men, the next…the next he was wrist deep in the softest flesh he had ever felt. Never had he in his wildest dreams imagined softness that soft. Her boobies were as bouncy as water balloons, yet somehow as firm as A cups. "Wow…" he gawked as he watched the definition of sex strut away into the mall clad in nothing, but a tiny skirt and his Mom's tiny purple bra…

"Wait!" he said with growing alarm. "Mom's bra! How could I have given her Mom's favorite bra? I mean…she needed it." His face turned bright red as he remembered the way her massive melons fell into the open. "She really needed it…, but I've gotta get it back. If Mom ever finds out it's missing she'll look around the house…" His face grew more worried still. "And if she finds my bra stash then she'll know how much I love them and think I'm some sort of weirdo stealing her bras!"

Goten jumped up into the air, letting his ki flow around him as he scanned the dispersing crowd for the blue-haired girl. "I've got to find her, and fast!" he shouted in his head.

It was then that he spotted her. She was heading for the exit. "Must be going back to her car." He thought. "I need to find a way to keep her in the mall and get her out of that bra!" His face glazed over at the thought of peeling her hot, probably sweaty boobies out of the C cup bra. The images in his head breaking his concentration and bringing him back down to earth. "Whoa!" he managed to catch himself right before he landed on an old woman, the poor old bitty never even knowing that she was almost squashed by a half saiyan.

Goten quickly reacquired Maron and zoomed off after her, all the while trying desperately to think of a way to get the bra back. "Maron! Wait! Don't go!" he called down to her as he zoomed in from above.

"Huh? Goten? Where are you?" Maron called back as she looked all around, trying to see where her little friend was calling her from.

"Up here Maron!" Goten shouted down as he descended back down to the floor.

Maron turned and watched as he came down. As she looked up at him, Goten found it hard not to stare too brazenly at the aerial view of her bountiful bosoms. "Hey, Maron, I'm glad I caught you before you left" he breathed a sigh of relief as he landed next to the semi-nude bluennette.

She gave a playful smirk as she looked at him, "Why? You looking to cop a feel again?" She watched as the ever present blush on his cheeks darkened to a deep, rosy hue. Maron loved to tease men, it was why she wore the incredibly skimpy clothes that she did; and while Goten had previously been far too young for her to be attracted to, and his recent changes had gotten her interest. "I wonder if there was any truth to what he said on the beach about actually being 18 after all?" she thought.

"No Maron it's not that this time!" Goten squeaked.

Maron's eyes joined her mouth as she toyed with him. "This time?" she said slowly, making sure that her words sunk in…

Goten's eyes shot open as he waved his arms around defensively "No... Not that…I mean… now I… I…" he started stuttering as he neared the end of his breath.

Maron startled giggling as she waved him off. "I'm just joking, silly. No need to go and freak out." Boy did she love to tease. "Men…they think they're so tough, but all you need is a nice pair of boobies and an even nicer tongue and they're putty in your hands." She thought.

"Anyway" she started. "What's up? I thought we were done for the day, what with those weirdoes and all, I would have thought you were going to head home like me."

Goten finally composed himself to respond to the not-so-ditzy girl. "Well yeah, I was, but then I realized that I kinda…um..." he stopped again.

"You what?" she leaned down, letting her deep cleavage hang down perfectly in his view.

Goten was blushing so hard he was barely able to think, but he mustered everything within him and belted out what he needed to say. "Maron, I need that bra back from you!" He stood there breathing heavily now that he had overcome his anxiety.

"You need the bra back?" she started to speak, changing her tone mid-sentence to a soft coo. "But Goten. If I give you the bra back, then what am I going to wear? Are you saying you want to take this bra and leave little ol' me topless in public?" she said as she pressed down on the tops of her now pink boobs with her finger tips, making the already pink flesh turn even darker a it was squished into a smaller space than before.

"No! Not that Maron, I just…" he tried to start again, but his anxiety caught back up with him, his mind becoming less and less focused as the girl spoke.

"But, Goten. If you leave me topless out here; a lot of men will see my boobies…you'll see my boobies." She said with a sultry tone.

Goten was in full on freak out mode now. This was a hard enough conversation to have as it was, but Maron was purposefully making it ten times harder. "I guess this is the punishment I get for leaving her topless at the beach." Goten said to himself.

Much to Goten's relief, he spotted a Brief's Secret several stores down. "Perfect!" he thought to himself.

Maron was about to poke her boobs one more time when a hand grabbed hers and took off at high speed towards the store. "Goten! Where the hell are we going?" she tried to yell at him.

"Don't worry Maron, it's a place where we can solve both our problems!" he shouted back as he stopped abruptly in front of the store. Maron had to clutch her chest with both hands to keep the momentum from pulling her generous jugs free of their purple prison.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Maron said, lowering her arms. "Ooooo a BC? Goten, you're taking me to a BC? Maron's eyes lit up with diamonds as she spoke. Brief's Secret was the best sexy underwear and lingerie store in all of West City. It didn't need a ton of sales to stay open, mainly because if you were to buy anything there, it would cost you big time.

"Wait…how can a kid like you afford to buy anything here? It's so freaking expensive! I hardly ever see anyone doing anything, but window shopping." Maron continued.

A big grin covered Goten's face as he gazed up at the sign. It read "Brief's Secret" the logo was a pair of one star dragon balls in a lacey black bra. "My family is kinda big friends with the owner. She mainly built this place for her own needs, but my family can get any one thing for free per visit." Goten said with pride. He remembered that when he overheard his mother and Bulma talking about the place, it sounded like something that he would never concern himself with. "Oh how times have changed" he thought while looking over at Maron's huge rack.

"So if you give me back that bra, I'll get you a new one here." He said. "Any one you want."

Maron grabbed him and gave the boy another big hug. "Ohhh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's a deal then! She cried in joy as Goten managed to move his arms out of the way of her boobs, that last thing he wanted to do now was to grope her and annoy her again.

As they entered the store, a thought crossed Goten's mind, a thought that brought him back to his training day with Videl. "Oh this is going to be great!" he chuckled mischievously after Maron.

"Hi! I'd like to buy something!" Maron called as she strutted into the store, with Goten not far behind, his eyes glued to her huge bum.

An older woman with short blonde hair turned around from sorting through bras to greet the only customers that afternoon. Business had been slow, so that gave her time to sort through all the bras and thongs that people had not bothered to put back on the shelves. "Well Hi yourself!" she greeted them with a bubbly smile. Suddenly her eyes bulged out of their sockets as she stared in awe at Maron. She had seen, and felt, some busty women in her day, but Maron far outclassed anything she had seen before. "Look at those!" she thought to herself as she gazed upon the huge bosoms currently tightly bound in a bra that had no business covering them.

Goten noticed the woman's stares and suddenly had a very bad feeling in his stomach. The feeling was just as ominous as when Majin Buu had first appeared…but since he felt Maron was a part of that feeling, the situation was much, much worse.

Maron continued to speak, not noticing the changes in mood of the people around her; sometimes she was a real ditz. "I'd like to buy a new bra please. This one is really squeezing my boobies." She finished with a softer voice, cradling her breasts with her hands.

As the clerk started to speak, Goten read her nametag. "Amy" it read. "Hmm" thought Goten. "I might need to remember that for later."

"Great! I love fitting beautiful young boobies….I…I mean…ladies such as yourself! My name's Amy by the way" the blonde lesbian said, her eyes never leaving Maron's rack. "Do you know what size you are?"

"Yup! I'm Maron and a 30GG cup." Maron said with pride. With a rack like hers, no woman was able to compete with her.

Goten became that much more suspicious of this Amy as he watched her eyes glaze over flowing with lust. "Well right this way to the fitting room then!" Amy said with even more happiness that she had in the beginning, if that was possible.

Maron and Goten followed her through the curtains into the "fitting room". "Whoa. This is more like a catwalk than a fitting room" glowed Maron. Indeed, the room was quite large for the purpose, although it was fitted with a dozen seats for viewing.

"Umm, why are there so many seats in here?" asked Goten. "Isn't this for changing?"

Amy turned with a glow radiating from her body. "Of course it is! But it is also for people to model the sexy clothes from BC for all their friends. If a girl where's anything from here, she's instantly the sexiest in the room, and needs to flaunt that sexiness for all to enjoy!" she finished with her hands, balled up into fists, pressed into her hips.

"Oh" said Goten.

"At any rate." She continued. "YOU." She pointed at Goten. "Shouldn't be in here. This…sexy girl will be taking her clothes off soon and needs her privacy from perverted little boys."

"And perverted old women" thought Goten.

Maron watched the two go at it. While she thought it would be fun teasing Goten with her nudity, it looked like Amy wasn't going to let him stay.

Goten turned to Amy with a smirk. "For your information, I'm the one paying for her today." HE announced triumphantly. "Put it on the Son account."

It was then that Amy realized where she had seen his hair before. He had seemed familiar when he walked in, but she was far too preoccupied with Maron to think about it. "Wait a sec kid. Is your father Goku?" she asked, completely forgetting the earlier part of their argument.

Goten was a little hesitant at answering, but he had given his last name so he had as well as already answered anyhow. "Yeah, he's my dad. I'm his son Goten."

"Ohhhh myyy" Amy thought. She may have been a semi-out lesbian with a huge boob fetish, but when a man built like a tank walked in and bought all of their XXX size condoms, even she had to blush at what he had to have been packing under that orange gi. "How's your mother doing?" asked Amy. "I haven't seen her in here since your father came through.

"Oh she's been really tired. He kinda just got back from a loooooong trip and eve since he came back Mom's been exhausted all the time." He said, not really getting where the line of questions where coming from, at least this woman knew his parents. That was a start.

"I bet she's been exhausted…" thought Amy with a blush.

"Ahem!" came a cough from Maron. "In case either of you have forgotten. My boobies are being squeezed into C cups right now! So maybe you should HURRY UP AND HELP ME!" she screamed the last part at them.

Both Goten and Amy recoiled at the bluennette's fury. "Okay!" they both stuttered out.

Seeing as there seemed to be no more opposition to his presence, Goten took a front row seat in front of the catwalk, ready to watch Maron market her goods. "Now I'll be right back with some 30GG bras okay! Don't you go and pull a Goku while I'm gone!" called Amy as she left to find the bras. While most places didn't cater to women with huge racks, Brief's Secret carried every size imaginable. Considering the rather large size of its owner, it was no wonder that no girl would be turned away because of the amount of boob flesh she lugged around.

Goten watched Maron on the stage as she stared at herself in one of the big mirrors on the sides. "That's it! I can't take it anymore! This thing is so fucking tight! My boobies are killing me!" he turned to Goten. "Goten, baby, I need you to help me with the clasp, it's way too tight for me to open. I need a big, strong man to take care of it. K?" she finished with a wink.

Goten got up so fast, he nearly took the fine leather off the seats as he raced up to meet Maron. "Okay Maron. Just…how do I do it?" he asked. While he and Trunks had left dozens of busty girls at the beach topless, at the most all he had to do was pull a string, never had he had to undo a clasp before.

"Well this is going to be a very important lesson for you then." She winked. "Considering how you look now, I bet when you're older you won't be able to keep the girls at bay, so you better learn how to take a bra off if you ever hope to do anything more…explicit" she rolled her tongue on the last word.

Goten blushed bright red at the flattering comments from the bluennette. "The only bra I'll ever need to take off all the time will be yours" he thought. His feelings for Maron had been growing into something much more than a simple breast crush. And it seemed like she was hinting at something as well. "This girl will be mine or my name's not Son Goten." He beamed to himself.

"Okay then. First you grab both of the clasps at the back." She grabbed his hands and moved them into place. "Then just push them together and the bra should spring off. Be careful though because this one is much tighter than mo-"Maron was cut off as Goten undid the bra. It sprung off as Maron's huge boobies spilled out with delightful "boing boing" noises.

Just then, Amy walked through the curtains with a variety of silky bras, just to be smacked in the face by the out of control bra. "Ahh!" she screamed as she was knocked over.

"Oh no! Amy! Are you alright?" Maron called down to her with concern. She hoped she hadn't hurt the poor clerk with the projectile power of her massive mams. She was about to tell Goten to see if she was okay when she realized that she didn't feel gravity's efforts to pull down her boobies. Looking down, she saw that a small pair of hands was cradling her round boobs. She let out a soft sigh as she saw and felt the fingers begin massaging her over-squeezed breasts. Their color slowly changing from the dark pink that they were to their original pearly white shade.

For Goten's part, he had acted without thinking. It was an honor in itself to be able to see Maron topless, but apparently his hands felt that other honors were needed. His face was a darker red than it had ever been before, and a small trickle of blood came out of his nose as he sank his fingers into Maron's soft boobs. The soft, white pillows were the most amazing thing he had ever felt, and he was determined to memorize their every last detail. He started at the bottoms before slowly kneading his way up to the top, being sure to stroke and massage ever last millimeter along the way. Once he had done that, he lowered his hands back down to her nipples where he prepared to-

"Goten…" Maron said through heavy breaths. "Maybe you should stop groping me and help Amy before I pull off your balls and stuff them into a bra…" she tried to threaten. Even with words as harsh as those sounded weak considering the obviously horny and delicate place they were coming from, but Goten relented. He was not going to ruin later chances with her by overdoing it. He was rather lucky she had reacted as she did when he felt her up like that. Any other girl would have knocked him into next week, but she seemed just stood there and took it.

Maron watched as Goten reluctantly released her breasts, letting the large globes bounce down to her chest with a wonderful "boing boing boing" before going over to check on Amy. "Wow!" thought Maron. "I can't believe he did that! And it was like…like I couldn't do anything about it too! If he was a man I think I would have told him to fuck me right here in the middle of the mall!"

As Goten helped Amy up and brush her off, his hands softly cupping her small breasts as he did. Maron continued her thoughts. "Hmm maybe I should have pulled is balls off. Considering how he's groped both of us now, I bet they're big enough to fit in one of my bras…"

"Thanks for the help Goten." Amy said rather shakily. She may have been nearly knocked out cold by a flying bra, but if she didn't know any better, this kid had just given her boobs a good squeeze. Shaking it all off, Amy climbed up onto the stage as Goten got back in his front row seat.

Amy started with another purple bra. "Here let's try this one first." She said. "I figured since you were this color before you like it."

"Purple?" replied Maron. "You mean the bra or my boobies?" the three of them laughed at the expense of Maron's rack.

Things soon took a turn away from lighthearted fun when Maron let out a soft sigh. Most men would have missed it, but Goten's superior saiyan senses were able to pick it up. He watched as Amy pulled Maron's huge boobs into the cups, being sure to fit each one in perfectly before adjusting the other. Anger started to boil in his stomach. "Those balloons are mine!" he said to himself. A familiar bad feeling in his stomach began to grow as he watched the two women.

Goten had been very right in worrying about Amy. The older lesbian had been working in bra departments since her teenage years. It was the perfect job for a woman with a boob fetish, and since everyone thought she was straight, she had no problem feeling up every one that came in to her hearts content. "Oh these are fantastic!" she thought as she pressed her fingers into Maron's bosom.

She began as she always did. Feeling the whole breast first, grabbing it in both hands and molding it in her palms, making sure to captivate her senses fully. With Maron this stage took much longer than most. The largest she had ever felt before was a red headed girl with double Ds years back, but even she felt like an A cup compared to Maron.

Amy stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she molded the huge boobies in her hands, slowly rubbing inward to find the two tiny pink nubs on the center of each boob.

"OOOOAHHHH!" Maron let out a sudden and long moan as Amy's experienced fingers grasped her hardening nipples, slowly twisting them back and forth, making sure they were as hard as pebbles.

"Like cherries on a couple of cakes" smirked Amy as she gazed upon the breasts. She seemed to have completely forgotten about fitting the bra as it fell down, hanging from one of Maron's delicate arms. The petite bluennette was nearly paralyzed in pleasure as the lesbian blonde molested every last inch of her sensitive boobies.

"OOOhhh Ahhh! Please!...Goten!" Maron tried to choke out, the feeling in her breasts overwhelming her ability to speak.

Goten was losing it. "Those balloons are mine to hold…Maron's boobies are mine to hold…Maron...is mine to hold." The last part of his thought reverberating through his mind as he realized just how deeply he cared for the busty bluennette.

It was upon this realization, as he now stood before the woman he cared for, being felt up by a breast-crazed woman that the feeling in his stomach reached its limit…he was aging again. Neither of the women took notice as Goten let out several small gasps of pain as his body grew. It was finally catching up with him after all that time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His legs grew longer, becoming even more muscular as he became much taller, his arms became more toned and his chest and abs bulged out with more muscle than ever. Even his face changed. Gone was the kid who fought Majin Buu, now stood an 18 year old man who looked a lot like Goku did when he fought Chichi in the World Martial Arts Tournament so long ago. Only Goten had a much rounder face, keeping with his look as a child.

"Oh this is amazing! I can't believe a woman with boobs with big really exists! And they don't sag at all! Like two huge pillows hahahaha!" Amy's inner thoughts were starting to come out into the open as she felt more and more of Maron's perfect boobies. "Now! The Coup de Gras!" she held up Maron's right breast in both hands, centering the nipple so that it pointed straight towards her. "I bet this girl will taste better than Bulma or Chichi" she smirked as she moved to suck the hard nub into her drooling maw.

Suddenly a strong hand came between her mouth and the boob; her lips started sucking on hard muscle and not the soft breast she had wanted. "What the hell?" asked Amy in a very annoyed tone. She opened her eyes and look to where previously had been delicate feminine flesh, but now stood strong masculine muscle. When Goten had grown, his pants had been reduced to a pair of shorts, and shirt upper gi had completely fallen apart, leaving the man nude from the waist up.

Amy also found that she no longer held Maron's soft form either. Standing up straight and backing up some, she saw that Goten now stood firmly between her and the melons she so desperately wanted to savor. While Amy was certainly taller than most girls, Goten had inherited the height of his father, something very few men, let alone women, could compete with. "Hey you big lug! Would you mind moving? I'm trying to properly fit Maron with my tried and true method of measurement!" Amy barked angrily.

Goten stood firm. He stood about three inches taller than Amy and at least six inches over Maron. While she had always stood over the boy he was, this man now did the same to her. "I don't think so Amy. You're done molesting my girl!" Goten said defiantly. Causing the older lesbian to shake in anger.

"Goten…" Maron said in a hushed whisper. She had been thinking about what he had said back at the beach, how he was still catching up to his proper age. So he was right after all. Maron marveled at the man she used to call a boy. The boy she was starting to have feelings for. Now those feelings had a place to go. She looked down at Goten's toned butt in his small shorts and a blush crossed her cheeks.

"That's it! I've had it with you! Move or I'll be forced to remove you from the premises! Son family or not, I will not have you getting in my way!" she shouted up at him.

He looked down at her and replied with a simple yet strong, "No."

That was more than Amy was going to take from the former brat today. She pulled her hand back and struck the side of Goten's face as hard as she could. A loud "SMACK!" sound reverberated throughout the store. "Ahhhh! My hand!" screamed Amy. She had broken it when she smacked the half saiyan. Feeling the broken bones in her hand, she ran screaming out of the store. Hitting the security alarm as she did.

Goten and Maron looked around as the lights in the store turned dark red and laser turrets started to sprout from the walls. "Oh crap!" gasped Goten. "Quick Maron, we've gotta get out of here! If we get stuck in here and Bulma Briefs shows up; we'll be screwed!"

It took a second for Maron to focus when Goten turned around to talk to her. She was far too mesmerized by his massive pecs and sexy 6 pack to register his thoughts at first. Before she knew what was happening, Goten had hoisted her onto his back like a baby Koala and was racing out of the store. The cleared the security gat just as it closed and ran out of the mall at record speeds. But as Maron came back to reality, Goten started to leave it. Her new bra was still hanging from her arm, leaving her double Gs bouncing and jiggling all over Goten's hard back. It took all of his mental willpower not to concentrate of the feeling of her soft boobies squishing against him as he ran. "Maron." He managed to breath. "Where's your house?"

"Oh that way!" she pointed straight ahead as he ran her home. It was not long after that they arrived at Maron's fancy apartment. Barely hanging on, Goten moved to get her down by first holding her bridal style before letting her down.

Unfortunately, he was struck dumb as he held her. Holding her bridal style made her huge boobies sit atop her chest like two massive jello molds. They softly wobbled as he held her steady, the momentum still dispersing. Maron saw the way he was looking down at her. Like a hungry lion ready to dig into a meal. She was used to the stares she got from men, and apparently women, all the time, but this was a different look. He wanted her everything.

"Uhhh Goten you can put me down now." She softly giggled.

"Oh, ahh, sorry Maron" Goten sweat dropped, realizing she had caught his ogling her.

Softly putting her down, he watched as she pulled the bra up to cover her breasts, not wanting her neighbors to see them. "Thanks Goten, you saved me today. You're a real hero." She said as she pulled him down for a soft kiss on the lips.

Goten savored the kiss, the first he'd ever had, she tasted like sweet raspberries. "If this is how great her mouth tastes, I wonder how her boobies taste?" thought Goten with a wide grin.

She patted him softly on the cheek as she turned to enter her apartment when she was caught by his words. "Maron." Goten said nervously.

"Huh? What is it Goten?" she asked him curiously.

"Well I was thinking…and well…will you go out on a date with me?" he choked out to the busty girl, his face dripping with sweat and a dark blush gracing his cheeks.

Maron's mouth turned into a smile of utter joy. "Of course I'll go on a date with you silliybilly!" she said hugging him.

"Great!" shouted Goten. "I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon at 12. Sound good? My family owns a lot of land in the forest by a lake. It's a great place for a picnic and to go swimming" he beamed with joy.

"Swimming huh? Sounds perfect!" she smiled back up at him. "I'll be waiting here for you to pick me up big man." She winked.

"YAHOOO!" shouted Goten as he was about to take off.

"Oh and Goten." Maron stopped him right before he took off. She held him close and whispered into his ear "Make sure you bring my bikini top will you?"

Goten went rigid and blushed even harder as the buxom girl stepped inside and closed the door. Leaving Goten sweat dropping on her doorstep. "Well I guess she did know. Heheheh." With that he took off back home; hoping to ask his father a few things before his date.

Back at Maron's house, she took the bra back off and lied down on her bed to relax after the trying day that she'd had. All she could think about now was the way Goten's body felt against her soft skin, the way his manly physique rippled as he moved. She was certain he wanted to be inside of her as much as she wanted him in her now. She was going to invite him in had he not offered a date first. "He is only just 18" she thought as she massaged her heavy boobies in her hands. "He is only now a man…" she continued as one hand found its way off of her chest and into her skirt. "Goten!" she gasped out in pleasure.

**Earlier That Day at Capsule Corp:**

Bulma and Chichi were sipping some sake after their afternoon tea. Chichi normally didn't drink, but she felt she needed something a little less stiff in her lately. Bulma put down her cup, "So Chichi, it seems Goku is really giving you a good fucking isn't he?" Bulma giggled. The sake lowering her inhibitions.

Chichi nearly coughed up her drink at the comment. "What?! No! Bulma, how could you say something so crass?" she looked at her longtime friend in bewilderment.

"Aww come on Chichi" Bulma slurred. "Look at you. Your hair is in disarray and there was a constant blush on your cheeks long before we started drinking."

Chichi held firm. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You know nothing about what me and Goku do in the bedroom."

"Or out of it" Bulma finished for her with a smile.

Chichi turned dark red. "Wait…you...what are you saying?" she gasped.

Bulma downed another cup full of sake before turning on her tablet and sliding over to Chichi. She held it up and showed her the private security camera footage of her store. "You see Chichi, I may have security cameras everywhere, but there are certain ones…in certain places that only I will ever see, not my employees and not even the police."

Chichi watched as she saw Goku step into the store, his overly joyful personality being obvious from the way he interacted with Amy. Both women watched as Amy loaded his bag full of triple X size condoms before ringing it up and him leaving the store.

Chichi became even more embarrassed as Bulma spoke again. "Looks like Goku there is buying the triple X condoms…" Bulma slurred. "Out of all my customers he's the only one that has ever bought the 13 inchers. No wonder you're having such a hard time walking since he got back…" she smiled mischievously over at her blushing friend.

Chichi broke. "Yeah he's hung like a fucking horse." Chichi covered her mouth as she let such an obscenity through before laughing about it with Bulma. Even her inhibitions were being lowered today, even if she did care more than Bulma.

"So anyway" Bulma said while pouring each of them another glass. "Why don't I see you in there much anymore?"

Chichi downed her drink and poured another. "Well you see... it's that woman you hired…"

"Oh you mean Amy!" Bulma said, now even tipsier than ever. She was wearing her red dress and ascot, the dress falling lower and lower as she continued to drink without fixing it. Now the hem was barely above her nipples, her double D breasts almost falling out every time she moved. Chichi was wearing the clothes she did back during Garlic Jr's return, much more modest than her host would ever consider wearing.

"Yeah, Amy" Chichi continued. "She uhhh…how do I say this she—"

"Gropes your boobs until you orgasm!" Bulma chuckled.

"WHAT! You know about it?" Chichi shrieked at her friend.

"Of course I know. That is why I hired her. Vegeta is great and all, but sometimes what you really need are a soft pair of hands that now from experience just what parts of a woman's breast is the most sensitive…Plus it makes for one great video." Bulma said. Turning the tablet so that Chichi could watch the video of the last time she was in BC.

"Oh my Dende! You recorded that?" Chichi blushed hard, the sake was not helping her now. The video showed Amy fitting Chichi for her new purple C cup bra. Only the video showed that Amy had gotten as far as she could with the mother of the two.

Chichi watched in horror and Bulma in delight as they viewed Amy massage Chichi's round globes before taking the hardened peaks into her mouth. "She really knows how to suck a pair doesn't she" teased Bulma, elbowing her friend in the side.

Chichi was mortified. "How can you watch that? I'm your friend. Doesn't that bother you?" said Chichi in shock.

"Oh calm down. Here." Bulma said as she moved to scoot closer to Chichi so she would be able to see the screen better. Only when she moved, her dress got caught on her chair, pulling it right down to her waist, exposing her braless double D boobs in all their glory.

"Bulma! Put your boobs away!" Chichi shouted, before she noticed that despite being 39, Bulma was just as firm and jiggly as a 19 year old. "Bulma, how is your body so firm?" Chichi said in awe.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just a semi regular wish to the dragon." Chuckle Bulma as she pulled the dress back up and over her generous mounds, making sure to leave plenty of cleavage in view.

"You can't waste wishes on that!" shouted Chichi, "What if something bad happens like Frieza come back?"

"Oh I doubt that is going to happen. And even if he did come back my Vegeta could easily deal with him. Right Vegeta dear!" she called to her husband as he passed by on his way to the gravity room.

"Yeah yeah Frieza kick yeah whatever." He muttered as he left the room.

"Bulma turned back to Chichi. "See? We're fine. Now about Amy. She feels everyone up. Here I'll show you." Bulma tapped a few buttons on the tablet and up popped a video of Amy holding a nude Bulma down on the viewing seats as she groped and squeezed her large breasts in her hands.

"Bu...Bulma what are you letting her do?" Chichi gasped.

"Just a little rest and relaxation is all" said Bulma sipping another drink.

Chichi had another to steady herself, unfortunately for her it was all she could take as she found her inhibitions lowered drastically. "Hey Mrs. Panties, let's see what's on the live feed." Slurred the drunken Chichi.

"That's my girl!" Bulma hugged her friend, her red dress sliding back down to her waist as she did, causing her bouncing boobs to jiggle free again.

"Whoa! Look at that one there!" hooted Bulma as they watched Maron on stage with Amy. "That girl is huge. Look at the size of those boobies!"

"Wait a second is that Krillin's old girlfriend Maron?" asked Chichi. "And is that Goten with her!?"

"Oh my Dende!" breathed Bulma. "The bikini that I caught him with earlier must have been hers! Those things are enormous. I tried the top on and I felt flat. She must be at least a G cup" ogled Bulma.

"Oh my baby boy!" shouted Chichi. "What is he doing there with her?"

"I don't know" slurred Bulma, "but he looks mad. Look at Amy go, she is groping those giant boobies like a horny frat boy!"

The women watched as Amy sunk her fingers into Maron's soft flesh, feeling every last piece of her. "What's happening to Goten?" said Bulma as they observed Goten grow into his 18 year old body.

"He looks just like his father" said Chichi with tears in her eyes. "Oh no!" she gasped.

"What? Bulma asked. "Her eyes never leaving the show on the screen. Ever since she had tried on that yellow bikini top she had been dying to find out where it came; now she knew and now all she wanted was to see as much of them as she could, her ego finding it hard to believe that someone had bigger natural tits than her.

"If he has the same physique as Goku, for Amy's sake I hope he didn't inherit his father's possessiveness.

"Why?" asked Bulma, as Amy slammed her hand into Goten's face, breaking her fragile hand.

"That's why. He may not have hit her, but he let her break her hand on him." Chichi said.

"Oh I seeee." Slurred Bulma. "Oh and they triggered the security alarm too. That's just great. Now I've got to get down there and deal with that next. Come on Chichi!" she grabbed her friend by the arm and hauled her along behind her.

"But Bulma, neither of us can drive like this!" Chichi pleaded to her friend. "And your boobs are out again!"

"Pull that up will ya?" said Bulma as she staggered along. Chichi tried to pull the dress up, but all she managed to do was grab hold of Bulma's generous orbs, her fingers gently cupping the bouncy flesh.

"Thanks for the squeeze Chichi." Winked Bulma as she gave one of Chichi's smaller breasts a friendly squeeze in return. "But we need to get moving" she slurred, pulling up her dress herself.

Ignoring the Son mother's complaints at being groped and the danger of what they were about to do, Bulma pulled out a capsule and out popped a flying car.

"Get in Chichi!" she called as she took off with her friend barely in the passenger seat. "This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Chichi as they raced through the sky toward Brief's Secret.

Goten was still flying home when he passed by the screaming car. "Wait, was that…no…couldn't have been." He thought. If he hadn't known any better he thought he had seen Bulma driving past him with her dress down, and his mother holding her boobs. "Damn grown up mind." He muttered to himself as he flew home.

Meanwhile, a green ball of energy was quickly moving toward the Earth. A single word being constantly uttered as it charged forth. "KAKAROT!"

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I really want to make this story on par with my Raven one so we're upping the ante! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please fav, follow, and especially review! The next chapter is the one many of you have been asking about. And since Goten now has the right body it can happen. So stay tuned!**


	4. Tying Up Loose Ends

**A/N: Things are really heating up! What will happen when a new pair joins the fray?**

Goten landed outside his home in the middle of the woods, happy to finally be home after the day he'd had. A smile spread across his face as he thought of the day to come. "I can't wait for my date with Maron!" He said to himself in an overexcited voice. As if getting his hands on her wonderful melons wasn't great enough, now he had the chance to take things one step further…

Opening the front door, he casually walked in, passing his father who was, once again, digging through the fridge in search of food. "Hey, Dad!" he cheerfully called to his father as he came to a halt near him.

"Hiiih Shoon!" Goku tried to respond to him, his full of food, partially blocking his speech. It took him a second to recognize who he was talking to. Quickly swallowing the food in his mouth, he stood up and faced his youngest. "Goten!? How did you get so big? I thought you were Gohan for a minute there!" He could not believe how big his little Goten had gotten.

"Come on Dad, the hyperbolic time chamber. Remember? Me and Trunks stayed too long and there was a delayed aging effect?" he tried to get his father to remember. "My body finally caught up with my age today."

He could tell now that his father remembered as a look of realization passed over his face. "Ohh yeaahh!" he said with a huge smile. "I'm glad that's all done with!" he grabbed his son in a rough hug before turning back to the half empty fridge.

Now that, that was out of the way, Goten needed to ask his father about something else. "Uhh…Dad, can I ask you a question?" he said uneasily.

Goku swallowed yet another piece of food from the fridge, he was not going to let a conversation get in the way of filling his ravenous appetite, since Chichi had gone to Bulma's earlier, he had been left alone with no one to cook for him, a problem he was quickly pushing aside as he ate everything that didn't require cooking to not kill him. "Sure, son. Ask me anything." he said with a cheerful smile.

Goten's cheeks tinted dark red as he spoke. "Do you have any condoms I can have?"

Goku dropped all the food he was holding as his jaw dropped down in shock. "What! C...c...c...condoms? Why on earth would you want condoms?" the answer was obvious, but since his son had only just become a man, he didn't think he'd be on a girl so quickly.

Goten's blush darkened, if it was possible. "I have a date with a girl tomorrow and I think I'll need them." he said looking down at his feet. "I was at Bulma's store the other day and the clerk said you'd bought all their XXX condoms so I was wondering if you had any to spare?"

"Uh-huh" Goku said as he looked at his blushing son. "And here I was thinking I worked fast with your mother." he said to himself, but his son overheard.

Goten's face screwed up as he instantly thought of his parents going at it. "Ahh, Dad! Gross!"

Goku looked back at his son and laughed at his reaction. "Hahahaha, well I guess I could spare one for you. You're gross mother and I need the rest so if you need more you'll have to buy them yourself." he said, his voice growing sterner.

"I'm sorry Dad, Mom's not gross." Goten apologized. Goku's smile was all he needed to know his father was only joking about being mad.

Reaching into his pocket, Goku pulled out a XXX condom and handed it to his son. "Always be prepared for the best." he chuckled.

Goten took the small package and put it in the remains of his shorts. "Thanks, Dad. You're the best!" he said as he turned to run off to his room. He had to find some new clothes to wear!

"One last thing." Goku said, catching his son by the arm. "This girl you're seeing. What's her name?"

"Her name's Maron, but with one "R", not two. I met her on the beach a bit ago." Goten blushed.

"Okay then." Goku replied as he released his grip on his son. "Just be careful, I don't want you knocking her up just because you forgot to put that thing on."

Goten nodded to his father as he left the room, leaving the older saiyan all alone. "Maron huh?" he thought to himself. Krillin had told him about the busty bluennette after his return from Yardrat. He remembered how his old friend had stretched his arms out in both directions as he described his ex-girlfriend's huge boobs.

"Krillin." he thought. "He was always one for the ladies. Too bad it hadn't worked out with 18 though. As hard as the short man had tried, he could never tame the fire that was Android 18. They had eventually broken up over her blackmailing Hercule at the World Tournament for the prize money, something Krillin was not okay with.

It had been a while since he'd last heard from his old friend. Last time they spoke, Krillin was going on some sort of cruise with a girl whose name sounded like a piece of school equipment. "I hope you're doing alright out there old buddy." Goku thought as he looked up at the ceiling before remembering his food. "Ooo. Gotta pick that up!" he muttered. Smiling as he ate a ripe apple in one bite. "5 minute rule!"

Goten shut the door behind him as he entered his and Gohan's room. His brother was gone for the week, having left on a romantic camping trip to New Namek with Videl. Goten smiled as he realized why his brother was so excited about leaving the planet. He remembered the day he had convinced her to strip in the woods. "Flight training!" he laughed, smacking his hand against his face as he recalled the incident. While not anywhere near as big as Maron's; Videl's boobs had looked huge on her small frame. Something he could appreciate even more now that he was grown.

It had been the prank of a curious child when it happened, now it was an erotic memory that he'd never forget. His eyes glazed over as he recalled how her plump boobs had bounced around on her chest as he had convinced her to basically jump around topless. His cock grew hard in his shredded shorts, reminding him what else had grown when he matured. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes His hands pulled down his shorts as two images entered his mind. On one side was Videl, cupping her large boobs before letting them jump freely, the other being the memory of Maron groping and squeezing her huge boobies as she oiled them up with sun lotion at the beach. He spat in his hand as he let it run up and down his erect cock, the images in his head spurring him on until. "AHH!" he let out a muffled scream as he came; he cupped his other hand over his mouth so that his dad wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately, he had made no effort to catch his semen as it sprang forth from his dick. Looking up at the dripping ceiling, his face sank. "Well that's just great…"

**Meanwhile With Bulma and Chichi**

"Uuuuuuuuhgh!" Chichi gasped as Bulma landed her vehicle in the parking lot of the West City Mall. "I…can't believe…you…did…that…" she could barely register what had just happened. They had just flown from Capsule Corp to the mall and survived! Chichi had thought she was a goner the moment the drunken Bulma had lifted off.

"Oh pull yourself together already!" Bulma teased her friend. "It wasn't THAT bad. I mean, we are here, aren't we?" The bluennette gave her friend a funny look as Chichi wobbled out of the car.

"Wooah! Those are amazing!" came a voice from beside them. The two women looked over to see three young man, all appeared to be in their early twenties, staring at Bulma.

The executive looked down to see what they were staring at, suddenly realizing that her dress was still at her hips, her large breasts completely exposed in the parking lot to be ogled by any passerby lucky enough to catch a glimpse.

"Oh. These?" she asked the men as she casually gave each soft boob a gentle squeeze, eliciting a gasp from each of the men as she fondled herself.

"Bulma! You're married. Remember?" Chichi gasped in surprise at her friend's blatant disregard for decency.

"Oh what are you going on about? As far as I recall, you were feeling these puppies up the whole ride here." Bulma said with a smirk. The attention of the three men instantly moving to Chichi as they hoped she would prove the bluennette right and do it again.

"The Son wife looked aghast as the four other people looked at her. "WHAT!? I wasn't groping you, you pervert! I was trying to protect your modesty, not that you're doing anything to help in that regard." she gave her friend a judgmental glare.

"Oh, calm down, I was only joking." Bulma laughed as she pulled up her dress, making sure it was high enough that it wouldn't come down anytime soon.

"Awwww!" the men said in unison as Bulma covered up. The show now over, they made their way back to their car to leave.

"Bulma waved them off mockingly. "Bye boys! Maybe next time you can see some of my friend here!"

Thankfully for Chichi, none of the men had heard the blue-haired vixen as they hung their heads in sorrow. A scarlet blush spreading across her cheeks, she turned to her friend. "What the hell are you trying to do, Bulma?"

"Just having fun. You should try it sometime, it's a real blast!" Bulma smirked at her friend as she picked up her designer purse and hung it on her shoulder. "Now let's go. We have a store to inspect!"

"Just as long as your crazy friend isn't there…" Chichi muttered under her breath as she followed close behind.

They soon arrived at Brief's Secret…or what was left of it. Bulma gasped as she saw the mess that Goten had made in person. The security gate was down, bras and panties were strewn across the floor, and sitting on a bench across from the scene was the cause of it all…Amy.

"Hey, Ames!" Bulma called to her employee. EMTs had already arrived and bandaged her broken hand, but the pain was still with the bra saleswoman; not just the pain in her hand, but also the pain of losing the biggest boobies she had ever seen.

Amy looked up to see her boss and Chichi. Her face immediately lit up like a light as the duo approached her. "Oh my Kami! Bulma! I can't believe you're here!" Amy hugged her boss tightly, making sure to relish the feel of Bulma's obviously braless breasts squishing against her.

Bulma eventually managed to pry herself free of the perverted hug and looked at her employee. "Are you alright Ames?" the alcohol finally starting to lose some of its effect on the older woman.

"Ohh Bulma" she started. "It was terrible. I had just started helping a girl with the biggest boobs I've ever seen! Her bra was bound to cost a fortune, but then HER kid" she pointed to Chichi who clutched her arms to her chest defensively. "He suddenly got REALLY big, and then he broke my hand, grabbed the girl, and ran off without paying for the bra!" she finished her exciting story before plunging her head between Bulma's bouncy melons, rubbing her face in-between them.

"Ohhh, dear." Bulma consoled the woman as she pulled her head out of her bosom. "It's alright. Now what did I tell you about Chichi's family?"

Amy looked up at Bulma with sudden realization. "They're cyborgs! That's why he grew so quick and I broke my hand when I hit him!"

Chichi fell over backwards at hearing Amy's reply.

"That's right. Now, that girl you were helping—"Bulma started again.

"The one with the huge boobies?" Amy cut in.

"Yes, that one." Bulma continued. "Did she seem to have any connection with her son?"

Amy stood up properly and looked her boss right in the eye. "Yes, actually, it sounded to me like it was his fault she was half naked in the first place."

"Really?" Bulma was intrigued now. She knew that Goten and Trunks enjoyed going around the beach stealing bikini tops, but stripping women in the mall? That seemed like a big step for them to take, and she didn't think they could be cruel like that.

"Yeah. She was wearing a purple bra that seemed way too small to be hers. I think he gave it to her since he ruined the rest of her clothes, and was here to buy her something that would fit." Amy pulled out the bra Maron had come in with as proof.

"Hey! That's my new bra!" Chichi roared at Amy as she zipped past her, grabbing the dainty material as she did. I've been looking for this. Goten must have taken it, the little weasel. When he gets home, I'm going to shove his nose in the books so hard; he'll learn German in a week!"

Bulma put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now calm down. No need to get all worked up."

Chichi started to calm down, until she noticed how stretched out her bra was. "It's ruined…" she said glumly. Her bra had been stretched to its absolute limit as the poor C cup garment was forced to contain Maron's GG cups earlier. Chichi looked down at her favorite piece of underwear with increasing sadness. "I had just bought it too…"

Bulma grabbed her friend by the shoulders, pulling the older woman close so that they were in friendly embrace. "Don't worry about it. I own the store, remember? You can get a new one as soon as I get this place all cleaned up." she smiled at her friend warmly.

Chichi couldn't help, but to smile back. "You're the best friend in the world!"

The two tipsy women enjoyed their hug, while Amy, feeling left out of the whole thing, decided to join in. "Yeah! We're the best friends ever!" she cheered as she snaked her hands down the dresses of each woman. Her left hand fought through Chichi's conservative clothing to latch onto a firm breast, while her right easily slid down the front of Bulma's red dress as it cupped one of her jiggly boobs.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Chichi screamed, instantly ending the hug with her friend and turning to face Amy. With all her might, she punched the lesbian groper right in the jaw, sending her flying across the mall and into a fountain.

Bulma watched Amy go as Chichi breathed heavily. "Well I guess we're going to need the EMTs to come back. She looked over at her store. "May as well fix this while we're at it." She pulled out her cellphone and pressed a few buttons. "Hey, Dad, Can you send some guys over to fix my store? Yeah, Brief's Secret. No, I didn't mess it up! Uh..huh. Okay. Thanks!" she hung up and turned back to her panting friend. "They'll be here soon.

The next 2 hours saw Amy being taken to the emergency room and a dozen capsule corp employees fixing Brief's Secret. "Thanks again guys!" Bulma waved as the men left.

Her store now exactly as it was before the Goten incident, Bulma stepped in to look around. "Hey, Chichi! Do you want that new bra or not?" She called back to her friend, who was now calmly sitting on Amy's former bench, filing her nails...

"It's about time!" Chichi said, standing up. It was really getting late. Her buzz had worn off long ago; now all that remained was her desire to get this crazy day over with and get home.

She followed Bulma into the store, they passed isle after isle of the sexiest lingerie one could ever think of. Bulma handed Chichi a replacement bra. "Here you are! A brand new one. Just like the original!" She smiled at her friend as Chichi's stern expression softened.

Bulma was about to say something on that note, when I specific nightgown caught her eye. She walked over to it while Chichi was still admiring her new breast-wear.

"Hey, Chichi." Bulma called. The raven-haired beauty looked up to see what Bulma was calling her about when she saw what the bluennette was holding. "How about this as an apology for a crazy day?" Bulma said with a wide grin.

**At the Son Home**

Goku was reclining in his favorite chair, his belly finally full when Chichi at last walked in the door. He stood up to greet her. "Welcome back! I was starting to get worried. You're not usually out this long."

Chichi just looked at her husband. "Where's Goten?" she asked, her face not moving.

"Ohh. He's asleep in his room. He told me he has a big date tomorrow with Maron. Remember her? It's crazy how things work out" he chuckled, his hand reaching behind his head as he did.

"So we're the only ones awake?" Chichi asked, her face growing a little sly.

"Yup, just us! Why? Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Goku asked curiously.

"No, but there is something I wanted to show you…" Chichi said as she gazed at her husband. It had been a long and tiring day, she was exhausted, but somehow, all she wanted was some release. "Follow me, Goku." she beckoned him over as she walked into their room.

The saiyan followed his wife, laying down in their King size bed as she entered the bathroom.

"Just a minute honey" she called to him.

"Boy, this has been one weird day." Goku said to himself. "First Goten is grown up, then he's asking me for condoms, and now Chichi's acting kinda weird. I wonder what's going to happen next?"

Goku's question was soon answered as Chichi walked out of their bathroom in a sultry little number. "Chichi…" he said as his eyes roamed over her barely concealed body.

She didn't dress conservatively because she had something to be ashamed of, on the contrary, her body was fantastic, and the nightgown that Bulma had given her made her that much sexier!

The nightgown, if you could even call it that hung off her shoulders by two thin spaghetti straps, a thin, see-through layer of violet cloth hung down to just below her pussy. A line of purple fur going across where her nipples and slit were, leaving everything else open to the saiyan's hungry eyes.

"So what do you think Goku?" Chichi asked with a smirk The sudden feeling of his mouth on her throat and his hands on her ass was all the answer she'd ever need…

As the couple made love in their bedroom, Goten was fast asleep, dreaming of the fun he'd have the next day. "Maron…" he sighed as he came in his bed, soaking the sheets as his lucid dream of the busty bluennette continued.

**The Next Day**

Goten got up early and got to work packing a picnic for him and his date. He was going to take her to go swimming at the fishing hole is father had shown him when he was a kid. "This is going to be the best date, you've ever been on, Maron." he said to himself happily as she packed the basket full of food. Goten was careful not to make too much noise. He had to assume that his Mom had learned of her missing bra, and the last thing he wanted to do today was talk about her bra…when he could be getting Maron out of hers…

Finishing up his basket, Goten opened the front door, being careful not to hit anything as he floated out and took off toward the lake. He had to make sure there was nothing there that would hurt or scare her on their date in the afternoon.

Several hours passed. It was now 1:00 in the afternoon. "There! All set!" Goten smiled brightly as he looked around the small lake. Everything was as it should be for his date. There were no vicious animals in the water, no wolves nearby. He had even checked for bugs and spiders. "Nothing is getting between me and her today!" he said proudly.

He pulled on an orange T-shirt to cover his torso and quickly changed into a pair of orange swim trunks as he departed to go pick up Maron. "Swim trunks…now that I think about it, I haven't seen Trunks in a while. I wonder where he's been?" Goten pondered as he flew off to Maron's apartment.

**Where He's Been.**

Trunks had also finished growing. On the day that Goten had gotten into a spat with Amy, he too had grown into a strong young man. He looked like a slightly older version of future Trunks, although he kept his short hairstyle instead of growing it out. "Now I wonder where she is…" Trunks thought as he scanned the islands in the Southern region. He had heard that when Android 18 had broken up with Krillin, she had bought a private island somewhere down here, and if he knew anything about women on the beach, he bet 18 would be sun tanning in something skimpy.

He licked his lips as he thought about the deadly blonde. Trunks had, had a crush on her ever since the World Tournament. When he and Goten had fought her, he could barely concentrate on the fight as all he could focus on, were her huge boobs as they bounced around under her shirt. A blush covered his cheeks as he remembered how she looked. "There was no way you were wearing a bra that day." he thought. "And I hope you're not today either."

After hours of searching, he finally spotted her. There she was, relaxing on a sun chair at the water's edge. Clad in nothing, but a tiny micro bikini. All it was were three lines of yellow fabric. Two long ones covering just the center of each boob with a third hiding her delicate flower. It looked like a big yellow "V" and had to have been the skimpiest thing he had ever seen. Maron had looked fully clothed by comparison. "SCORE!" he yelled as he dived down to meet the Android.

18 had been enjoying her day. She started with a martini before waltzing down to the shore for some r and r. Now she registered an incoming signal on her sensors. Trunks was so excited with seeing the android's melons unveiled, he had forgotten to mask his power level as he dived towards her.

The busty blonde dodged the lavender-haired man at the last moment. His fingers just missing one of the straps covering her breasts. He skidded to a halt on the soft sand, his boots digging in as he did.

18 did a back flip before landing in a combat stance. She quickly checked to make sure her large jugs hadn't done Trunk's job for him and gotten loose on their own before glaring at him angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted.

Trunks turned to face the steaming woman, his eyes locking onto her huge orbs as they jiggled with every breath she took. "I was just in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you'd be up for a sparring match?" he grinned.

"Sparing match?" her face not changing. "You just tried to pull my swimsuit off!"

Trunks shrugged, acting as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "It was an accident. I WAS trying to get an early punch in, but missed a little.

"Don't lie to me, you little twerp!" she barked at him. "Do you have any idea how close you came to stripping me and getting yourself killed?"

Trunks gave her an arrogant smirk. "Well if you're so worried about being naked, then maybe you shouldn't wear something that leaves most of your boobs out in the open. Say? How big are those titties anyway?" he stared unabashed at her rack, his eyes desperately trying to look through the thin yellow fabric covering the scantily clad blonde.

"How dare you! You little brat. I'll kick your ass for saying such a thing to me!" Trunks could tell that he had gotten her pissed enough. Now for the second part of his plan…

Looking over at her house, Trunks smiled. "Great place you got here 18. I bet it cost a fortune." he said turning back to her.

"What of it? She barked, now crossing her arms over her breasts protectively.

"I mean." he continued. "This island along with the house probably cost you everything you got from Hercule. Am I right?" he gave her a knowing look.

18 was taken aback, how did he know she was broke? Yes, she had gotten everything she wanted, but when she divorced Krillin, he had gotten half her money. The rest she had already tied into the property. At the moment she was enjoying the high life as long as she could before someone called in her backed up property taxes and she lost everything. "How did you?—"she started to ask, her face full of shock.

"That doesn't matter." he closed his eyes as he smiled at the android. "What does matter" he opened them again, "is would you like to get the money to keep this place forever?" He looked the shocked woman up and down, based on the look on her face, he had her attention.

"So what are you proposing?" she asked him suspiciously.

"My Mom is the richest woman on the planet. I can get all the money you need from her when I move out. Question is. Would you like some of it?" he asked.

"What's the catch?" 18 was getting worried now.

Trunks saw the look she was giving him, and knew immediately what she was thinking. "No, not that." he said. "I would never ask for that."

18 breathed a sigh of relief. "So what do you want then?"

"Just a sparring match, is all. The only thing is, for every hit either of us takes, they have to remove a piece of clothing. If you strip me then I'll give you all the money you could ever want. But if I win…well we'll figure that put when I have your sexy body pinned on the sand." his face formed into a smirk as he looked her body over.

The android straighten up now, her confidence returning full force. "Is that all? Fine, by the end of today I'll have two islands and you'll have to fly home to Mommy and tell her why you're broke and naked. In fact since you won't be winning. I guess I'll wager a 24 hour pass."

What's a 24 hour pass?" Trunks asked. He hoped he knew what she was saying.

18 gave him an overconfident smirk. It reminded him of the look his father had when he was winning a fight. "The pass gives you one day, 24 hours to do whatever you want with me. I'd be your object until the last second passes." she smirked at him. She knew she wouldn't have to go through with it, but the more he thought about fucking her, the less he would concentrate on their fight.

"Hell yeah! I hope you have plenty of energy, because you won't be sleeping any time soon. He grinned. Seeing her standing there in her micro bikini he had another thought. "And 18. You might want to put something else on before we fight. Wouldn't want one of those things to spring loose and knock yourself out; would you?" he chuckled to himself as the android crossed her arms over her breasts again.

"I'll be right back." 18 growled as she turned to leave. Trunks' eyes locked onto her firm butt as she strutted back to her beach house.

Suddenly he was forced to look up as she half turned look at him, one of her eyes covered by strands of hair. "And since you won't be seeing them today; I guess I'll tell you how big they are. As a conciliation prize."

Trunks' ears pricked up as she spoke.

"They're double Es" she smirked, seeing the dumb look on the young man's face as he imagined her double E cup globes being molded in his strong hands. "Oh, this is going to be the easiest zeni I've ever made." She thought with a grin.

**Miles Away From Everyone**

A green sphere crashed into the ground, creating a huge hole as it impacted the earth. The ground shook, and birds flew away in fear as the monstrous legendary super saiyan climbed out of his crater. "I'm back Kakarot!" he bellowed as he took off in the direction of Goku's home.

**A/N: I know I promised this would be the BIG ONE, but I didn't think it would take so long to tie up loose ends…and untie new ones. (18 clutches her suit). So please REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! Next time, Broly arrives! Can anyone stop him? Will Goten's date end in a home run? And will Trunks strip the cocky Android as he had always dreamed? Find out next time!**


	5. Strip Duel: 18 vs Trunks

**A/N: I bet you never thought that you'd be seeing this updated? I've wanted to write a lemon with 18 for a long time so this was it. Let me know how it went!**

The cool ocean breeze rushed over 18's island retreat, the owner of the small piece of rock still changing inside, preparing for the fight of the century.

"Heh!" Trunks chuckled confidently. "I can't wait to finally get my hands on her rack; they're so freakin' big!" He made squishing motions with his hands out in front of him. The young man was certain he could win their little game.

Even though he knew of the Android's amazing power, he had grown considerably since their match in the World Tournament, his power certainly surpassing hers. A small wave of red rushing across his cheeks, Trunks could recall perfectly the way the blonde's large melons had bounced around under her shirt. _No way was she wearing a bra back then! _He told himself. _They were jiggling way too much! _

Suddenly, his mind was brought back to the present world as his cyborg opponent exited her house, walking towards him with menacing grace. _I wonder if she's wearing one now? _He asked himself, his eyes honing in on her wobbling rack. He would find out soon enough!

18 stopped some twenty feet away from him, her small hands resting on her curvy hips. She was a little taken aback as she realized she had to tilt her head up a little to look the boy in the eye. _He really has grown… _She let her eyes wander over his form. He was wearing only a white T-shirt and green swim trunks. _And to think he pestered me about not wearing enough… _"So? Are you ready?" She called to him, her hair blowing across her face.

"Yeah!" Trunks pumped his fists. "The sooner we start, the sooner I can get my prize." He looked her dead in the eye. "And you get your 24 hour pass to heaven…" He let his words sink in, grinning as a blush spread across the blonde's features.

"Hmmph!" She flipped some hair out of her eyes before giving him a death stare. "First things first" She said as she flexed her muscles. "The rules are non-negotiable. No ripping, disintegrating, or destroying clothes, no comments about my body if you happen to actually hit me, and most importantly of all." She narrowed her eyes. "No groping. You know the spot's I'm talking about." She pointed an accusing finger at him, try any stunts like the one you tried to pull on me earlier and I win by default. Deal?"

_If I had succeeded earlier, you would be on your back moaning right now… _"Fine." He moaned. "But unless you think you can keep from bouncing around; I get to make any comments I want."

The crickets coming from the blushing girl told him they were in agreement. "Okay, then." He lowered himself into a fighting stance as she did the same. "Let's see if you're a natural blonde." He chuckled as he lunged at her.

"Whoosh!" Trunks flew by the android, her sleek frame dodging his first strike by a hair. _How did he get so fast?! _Sliding to the side, 18 jumped up into the air, launching a ki blast at the violet-haired warrior. "Take this!" She yelled. The man looked up just in time to see it, a smile spreading over his face as he smacked it to the side, the explosion destroying a nearby island.

_Wow, she's really going hardcore! _He watched the mushroom cloud rise above the waves, his concentration on their match foolishly broken.

"Gotcha!" Came a voice above the man. All he had time to do was look up before a small boot crashed into his stomach.

"Gah!" Spit flew out of Trunks' mouth as she hit him, the impact sending him flipping down into the sand with a colossal "Boom!"

"Heh…heh…heh…" Trunks breathed. _What the fuck was that?! _He watched as the female android slowly descended to the ground, her cold blue eyes mocking him. "Hey! No fare! I'm not wearing boots, why do you get them?" He yelled indignantly.

"Simple…" She crossed her arms over her ample bosom, the soft cushions moving as she did. "I'm smart enough to get fully dressed before I have a strip duel with a little pervert like you."

"Ergh!" He growled, his anger getting to him as he pulled off his shirt, letting the fabric land on the ground behind him.

_Wow…he really did grow up… _18 couldn't help her mind wandering. The small pecs he had, had as a boy were now big and solid, just like the rest of his muscles, like shiny bricks, perfectly laid out. _Maybe when I win' I'll have a little fun, myself…_ The sight of Trunk's muscular torso was turning her on so much…making her thighs so wet…

"Hah!" 18 was suddenly hit, caught completely unawares by the half saiyan, his fist sinking into her gut. The woman had little respite though as soon another blow struck her in her bowing head, knocking her back into a palm tree.

"You…you little shit…" The blonde woman gasped as she pulled herself up, resting her back against the palm tree. "Huh?"

When 18 directed her eyes ahead of her, she knew exactly how she had been hit so easily. _No…not this…_

Trunks smiled broadly as he looked upon her, his bulging biceps crossed over his chest, a golden aura surrounding his very being. "You didn't think I was going to play around forever…did you?" He chuckled, offering her his hand.

All 18 could look at was his hair…that golden hair, the appearance of which almost always meant victory. She may have beaten him and Goten when they were super saiyans before, but now? _He's so fast! I don't know if I can keep up!_

"Ahem." The super saiyan coughed. "I think you have a little stripping to do. Am I right?"

"Grrrr." She gritted her teeth as she steadied herself. Reaching down she took one boot off of her delicate feet after the other, tossing them behind her as her bare feet touched the sand.

"C'mon…you're not done yet." Trunks goaded her on. He wanted as little clothing between him and those double Es as possible!

Her hands rising to her jean jacket, 18 pulled it off, throwing it onto her sun chair with a scowl. "Don't think you've won. You just got lucky!" She got ready for round 3.

"Lucky?" The half saiyan teased her. "I don't think I was lucky as much as you were ogling me." The woman suddenly tensed. "Yeah…if you want me that badly, I can just take the rest of those clothes of yours off and we can have our fun…I mean…it's what's going to happen anyway."

"You little punk!" 18 growled, the busty young woman sprung herself at her opponent, determined to finish him off. _He only has his swim trunks on; if I can just hit him one more time, this whole thing is ov- _"Ugh!"

It felt like a freight train hit her, the force knocking her back into the sand, missing that lucky palm tree by mere feet.

"Well, then…" The golden aura surrounding the young super saiyan intensifying. "Looks like it's time to see what kind of bra a badass like you wears." He let his smug smile sink into her being. "I was thinking a black one, but who knows? Maybe you're the strawberries kind of girl."

18 stood up, her golden locks shielding her eyes from his gaze as her shoulders started to tremble. _How could I let this happen? I was so overconfident; how could I leave something like this up to chance? Now I have to show that little twerp my…_

"Oh?" Trunks brushed some hair out of his eyes, happy, happy realization dawning on him. "Or is it that you decided not to wear a bra for some reason? Not a really good idea when you're fighting me!" He let his gaze slowly lower to the android's heaving chest. _They didn't look like they were under control._

Her slight arms trembling, 18 looked up at the glowing teen, her face giving away her annoyance with what she was about to do. "Erg…I guess I have no choice then…" She muttered, her eyes still hidden under her hair, she stripped off her top, the black material coming up and over her blonde head.

"Whoa…" Trunks was struck dumb by what he saw standing before him. He had seen 18's assets in nothing, but a micro bikini, but that did nothing to prepare him for seeing them completely nude.

"Boing" the android's huge boobies bounced out of her shirt, vast expanses of pale white flesh jiggling before the super saiyan's green eyes. "Ah, man…" He couldn't take his eyes off of them. Two perfectly round orbs, each one capped with a surprisingly small dusty pink areola, a tiny pencil eraser sticking out of each. As blood started to dribble out of the man's nose, he looked like he had died and gone to heaven. Well…he did until the pain set in. "Wha?_" "BOOM!"

Trunks was suddenly slammed back into the surf, his hands shooting to the impact spot, his poor nose. If he hadn't had a nose bleed from seeing the android's assets, he certainly did now. "That was dirty!" The teen yelled, picking himself up and out of the cool water.

18 just stood before him, one arm held protectively across her chest as she laughed at him. "That'll teach you to stare!" She beamed. "Not so nice when the shoe is on the other foot, now is it?"

"Bleh!" Trunks spat some blood into the sea. He was still angry, but wasn't going to let the opportunity to stare at the blonde's jiggling melons pass him by. "You know, you really should learn how your body reacts before you do something. " He smirked. "Laughing for instance…it tends to do amazing things to women like you."

"Mock my boobs all you want, but I'm pretty sure I've already won." 18 said, pointing at him. "Those swim trunks are your last piece of clothing. So I'm pretty sure it's over."

"Not so fast, 18." Trunks smirked as he bent down, his swim trunks sliding down his muscular legs, revealing a pair of Capsule Corp. boxers in their place. "I still have one more layer, but you…" The young man suddenly disappeared from sight, his speed too much for the half mechanical woman.

"Hergggh!" 18 gasped, as a swift blow was delivered to her right arm, causing her to drop her heavy breasts. "Why you dirty little…" She snarled, spinning around, her bright blue eyes popping open as she realized just how close he was to her.

"Trunks…" She stammered, her breath catching in her throat. She had never realized just how cute he was up close in person. The boy she had fought at the World Tournament was just that; a boy, but this was no boy standing before her. Craning her neck to look up at him, she completely forgot about her exposed assets, her attention elsewhere.

"18…" He mimicked her. As distracting as the blonde woman was, he couldn't allow himself to be caught off guard staring at her again. Not with such an amazing opportunity on the line. Reaching forward with his pointer finger, he locked his green orbs with her blue ones just as he pressed his finger onto her forehead. "I…win…"

"Uhuh!" For her part, 18 still felt like she was stuck in a trance, unable to take her eyes off of the manly form before her. He looked just like the Trunks from before, the one who had come from the future, and by that she meant he looked just like most of the other Z fighters, strong, tall, and handsome… As much as she had liked Krillin he never was the latter two, and she had always found herself left wanting, but now…now she knew she would be forced to never want again. So as she gazed up at the hunky pile of man meat before her, she decided she didn't have a problem with any of it… not one bit.

_Yes! I did it! This is going to be the best 24 hours of my life! _Trunks' cool demeanor did its best to not give away the party that was going on in his head. He had finally beaten the stacked android, his key to manhood at last in his grasp.

"Earth to Trunks?" She raised one small fist upward, knocking the man on the side of his head, his attention coming back to her, as a person, not her body. "The timer's ticking. Don't you want a piece of this?" She took a single step forward, pressing her considerable globes up against his hard pecs.

Trunks didn't need to be told twice, his aura flaring up around him, he pulled the older woman into his arms, relishing in the feel of her softness against his rough skin. Even her skin seemed to turn him on! As much as she tanned, she still seemed so pale and dainty next to him, her fragility turning the key to the engine within him.

Now 18 was far from fragile, her future-self had almost wiped out the human race after all, but compared to a super saiyan like Trunks, she may as well have been princess pressing against a knight. This fact quickly became apparent when his lips slammed into hers, his tongue wiggling its way into her clenched lips, seeking out its prey. It didn't take long for the blonde to respond, however, her hot tongue tackling his to the ground, wrestling with it for control over her wet cavern.

"Mmmph!" 18 moaned, the feeling of her body being pulled harder and harder against the rough saiyan made her need grow wetter. After several minutes of passionate kissing, they separated, a line of saliva still connecting their parting lips.

"Get down." Trunks ordered her through panting lips. The blonde had but a moment to look into his hungry eyes before she knew exactly what was coming next. Brushing some more strands of hair out of her eyes, she prepared herself for the inevitable.

Getting down on her knees, the buxom android couldn't help marveling at the size of the young saiyan's bulge. _This may be better than I thought… _She grinned, her small hands hooking into his waistband, his swim trunks descending like a falling curtain.

"Enjoying yourself down there?" Trunks smirked down at the blonde below him, enjoying the lustful gaze she was giving his meaty cock.

"Ohhh, yeah." 18 smiled, her blue eyes piercing through her veil of blonde hair at him, just as her mouth slowly enveloped the head of his cock in a heated kiss.

"Ergh!" A sharp moan escaped the super saiyan's lips as he felt her tongue slide over his bulbous head, tickling the underside of his shaft before sucking him like a blow pop.

"Mhhhmm…" The blonde bombshell kept eye contact the entire time, except of course when Trunks closed his, not being able to take the feeling she was giving him.

Not taking her eyes off of his pleasure-stricken face, Android 18 pulled him even deeper into her maw, lathering his meat with layer after layer of drool, her tongue being sure to clean each and every ridge of his long cock. As she sucked him, she couldn't forget about the salty taste that was now oozing from his cockhead. Bringing her tongue back up to the tip, she flicked over the slit ever so gently, taking each drop of pre cum from him before it even had a chance to slide away.

Ergh! 18!" Trunks suddenly moaned loudly. She knew he was close now, so she went for broke. Cupping his heavy balls in her delicate fingers, she hefted them in her palms, giving small squeezes in time with the sucks she gave to his head. Bobbing her head along his shaft as fast as she could, 18 felt him erupt in her mouth.

"AARGH!" The huge influx of cum nearly overwhelmed the poor woman, her cheeks quickly becoming filled by his cream before swallowing it all with a heavy gulp. Trunks slowly started to withdraw from her, the feel of her tongue still trying to milk him for more causing the last of his seed to spill into her mouth.

"That was delicious…do you have any more for me? Or are we done already?" The android teased, slowly standing up, her large breasts brushing against his sensitive prick as they ran up his body.

"Not…by a long shot." He breathed, his aura flaring, the young super saiyan grabbed the woman in another mouth-bending kiss, pushing her back until she was pressed against the palm tree they had fought beside earlier.

"Double E you said earlier?" He held her head up by her chin. Letting her know what he was going to attack next.

"If they're too much for you; I can always find a real man to come play with them." 18 smirked. Even in her defenseless position, she loved teasing the inexperienced male. She knew he had never been with a woman before, let alone one as…blessed as her, so if she was going to be spending the next 24 hours getting her brains fucked out, she was going to give him a little grief in the mean-time.

"When I'm done with you, you won't want anyone else to play with them." Trunks smirked, as he pulled her hands above her head, using a palm frond to tie them together. "I just like the look." He replied to her shocked expression. Having her hands tied above her head put her glorious globes completely out in the open with nothing to cover them, further accentuating just how defenseless her feminine charms were.

"Do you really have to have her hands tied to pleasure a wo-!" 18 Gasped as Trunks dived onto her chest, his head wedging itself between her pearly breasts. "Ooh!" His strong, muscular hands cupped her pale boobs, his hard digits sinking into her skin as he began kneading them.

"Wha?" 18 hadn't felt this much pleasure through her breasts before. Even when Krillin had sucked them it hadn't felt this good.

Trunks smiled widely as he mashed the soft flesh together, enjoying the way her two orbs would combine into one pillowy mass before he pulled them apart, their round sides reforming into the perfect spheres they had previously been. "Whoa…" As powerful a saiyan that he was, he was still an inexperienced youth at heart, a youth enjoying losing that inexperience.

He looked up at 18's pleasured face, her eyes once again hidden behind her hair, letting go of one of her breasts, the flesh bouncing against her chest, he moved the hair behind her ear, exposing her embarrassed and panting face. "For someone who seemed so high and mighty before, you don't seem to be very good at holding yourself together." He teased her as he ran his fingers lightly over her areolas, eliciting another wave of soft moans from the blonde.

"Gah!" She gasped as he suddenly gripped both her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, using the small nubs to move her whole boobs around.

He watched her face change from pleasure to pain, to pleasure again, each time he adjusted the strength he was using on her delicate tips. The once soft nipples in his grasp had now turned into little pebbles, the dusty pink nubs begging for his manly attention. Attention he was more than happy to give. Leaving her gasping face, Trunks lowered himself so that he was level with her heaving breasts, the pale flesh wobbling slightly with every breath that shook her body; and grasping one orb so that the nipple pointed straight at him, he kissed it.

18's large sapphires shot open as he enveloped her breast, the other being harshly manhandled by his free hand. "Tru—Trunks!" She moaned, unable to form complete sentences because of what he was doing to her. Wrapping around it like a snake, Trunks' tongue drew upon her pale orb with a loud "slurp!" It was almost as if he was eating them he was attacking her flesh so hungrily, pulling more and more skin into his mouth, he whipping his tongue across it, reveling in the soft mews that came from her throat.

Squishing her globe up against her body, he tried to balance it without using his hands, the defenseless melon being unable to escape his torture, wobbling between his hungry lips and her chest. Letting go of her first mound, he replaced his tongue with his hands, both of them trying in vain to contain her globe while kneading it until it lost its spherical shape, becoming an ever-changing mass of soft flesh.

"Trunks!-AHH!" 18 let out a piecing scream as suddenly her hips bucked forward, rubbing up against the saiyan's bent knee, leaving a soft trail of her nectar along his leg.

Not letting go for a moment, Trunks continued his assault on her other breast, his hands still molding her other soaked orb. Swirling his tongue around the duct, he prodded her rigid nipple in every direction before sucking on it in long hard draws.

"Oooah!" The blonde's body was suddenly rocked by a tense shuddering, her orgasm spreading from her very core until it was shaking her entire body.

His hands still abusing her poor boobies, Trunks looked down at her soaked panties, the thin material clearing showing what had just happened to her. _I made her cum just from messing with her boobs…hell yeah!_

"I didn't know you wanted me that bad?" Trunks teased her, his knee cap slowly sliding up and down her sopping wet sex; causing more arousal as he her forced her wet panties against her.

"You really…are a…sweet-talker…aren't you?" 18 managed to get out in long gasps.

Trunks merely smiled at her once more before sucking her into another deep kiss, their tongues dueling each other in another match for supremacy. Neither of them minded as they tasted themselves on the other's tongue, although 18 was surprised at how nice her breasts tasted.

"Is this what they really taste like?" She accidently asked out loud.

"You like it?" Trunks hefted one double E in his hand, bringing the hard tip up to her soft lips. "I always heard the bigger ones tasted the best."

Taking her own nipple into her mouth, the android gave the young super saiyan the show of a life time. _Oh, Dende, look at those! _Her face was flushed bright red from embarrassment and heat, her blond hair hung over her right eye like some sort of model, and here she was sucking her own boob for him…He had to have her now!

Trunks abruptly let go of her chest, eliciting a small noise of indignation from the blonde, her breast falling from her lips.

"Don't worry." He chuckled at her disappointed face. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Her hands still tied above her head, she had little choice, but to watch as he grabbed her soaked panties, and using one strong finger, he cut the waistband in half, pulling the wet material from her body.

18 couldn't help giggling a little as she watched him, his face becoming hornier and hornier when he softly sniffed her panties, the overpowering feminine scent kicking his saiyan hormones into overdrive. _What a little perv! _She thought.

Grabbing her full thighs, he pulled them apart so that he could see her glowing sex, a pair of light pink lips, with her clit standing up to challenge him, the whole thing dripping with clear nectar.

Trunks was completely lost in a dream world, staring at his first pussy when 18's words broke his dream. "Time's ticking. So are you going to fuck me or just grope me for another 22 hours?"

_22 hours? Had he really been playing with her rack for that long? _He guessed he must have been, considering how pink they were from all his fondling, the once pale skin was now covered in suckle marks from his breast play.

Trunks untied her hands, not wanting her to be unable to participate in their grand finale. "How about you put those things to good use." He smiled, planting himself between her thighs, his dripping head lining up with her equally wet slit.

18 simply smirked at him as she placed her hands on his firm ass, her fingernails purposefully digging into his skin. _How do you like being tested like a piece of fruit?_

Trunks had read in hentais that he might have to work her up a bit so he could slide in, but considering how much was dripping out onto the sand, she was more than wet enough for even someone of his size.

"This is going to be fun." He smirked, readying himself for penetration.

"Well?" 18 asked indignantly. "Are you going to fuck me or no-!" The blonde bombshell's mouth was pulled wide open when she felt him enter her. She knew she was tighter than most girls, but she had still been able to comfortably take Krillin in; this though, this felt amazing and terrible at the same time!

"Ergh!" Trunks slowly slid inch after inch of his rigid cock into her, feeling her overly tight walls slowly beginning to expand to accommodate his girth. "You're so damn tight, 18!" He nearly yelled. It felt like his cock was caught in a vice, only every time he moved bolts of pleasure shot straight to his brain.

The android was in a similar state; she feared moving at all, lest the man inside her tore her in half. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Soft pants escaped her body as she finally was able to relax her core, the long shaft inside her finally being able to move without causing them both pain.

Grabbing hold of her strong thighs, Trunks slowly picked up the pace, his hips slamming into hers, purple curls tickling her perfectly waxed mound.

"Fuck, yeah! 18!" He panted, his breath coming in quick bursts between thrusts. He was loving this, never had he felt something as amazing as this before. Her mouth was one thing, but the sheer sexual thrill of being inside a woman was driving him insane. Each hard thrust pounding the blonde's beautiful body further into submission, Trunks felt like he was on the brink of explosion when his eyes caught sight of the sexiest thing he had ever seen. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to fuck you?" He asked as he stared at her.

18's huge breasts sat atop her chest like two huge jello molds, her ivory skin bouncing furiously every time he thrust into her body, the shockwaves cascading across them.

Wanting nothing less than to enjoy the woman's body to the fullest as he came, Trunks crashed his lips back into hers, whipping her tongue around her mouth as his hands left her hips, returning to her boobs for another session of harsh groping.

"Mhhmmahhh!" 18 screamed into the kiss, her body was being worked to its absolute limit! Her walls tightening around the invader, she came all over his heated cock, bathing it in her juices.

"Ugh!" Trunks felt his entire body tense up at the same time, 18's orgasm squeezed the last of his control out of his cock, its pink head exploding inside of her, his hot seed mixing with her nectar.

The sensations of their orgasms were so intense; they squeezed each other with all of their strength, the blonde's hands leaving claw marks in her man's firm ass while his strong hands left red bands along her pale globes, neither wanting to release the other from this wonderful moment.

As they finally began to relax, Trunks let the blonde down from her place against the tree. Propping himself up against it, he lied down, her soft curves resting against him. "So? How was I?" the blonde smirked up at him from her place on his chest, her small arms wrapping around his wide torso.

"Fucking you was way better, than I thought it would be." He grinned victoriously down at her, proud of what he had just done to her curvy body. She gave a small sigh in response. _He may have been a man in body, but he still had the maturity of a teenager…_

Curling up against him, 18 smiled as the soft breeze blew across them, her body was aching all over, but despite it all, she felt that she may have actually found a man who could satisfy her. _Maybe these next 20 hours won't be so bad…_

"Hey…18?" Trunks' confident smirk was displayed in his voice.

"Oh, what now?" 18 began, her eyes moving back up to his when she suddenly felt a rough finger rubbing along her tight ass hole.

"Ever wanted to try anal?" He asked her, his cock hardening against her thigh.

The blonde's gasps of surprise were soon overshadowed by screams of pleasure as she was enveloped in the half saiyan's embrace, his hands returning to torturing her sore boobies.

24 hours is a long time…

**Maron's Apartment:**

It was early in the afternoon, the time for her date with Goten fast approaching; Maron was putting the finishing touches on her look when she heard a knock at her door.

"Goten!" She nearly screamed; excited to see the man she had gotten so attached to as of late.

Clad in her usual red dress, the dress that hugged her ample curves so wonderfully, she ran to the front door, swinging it open with a glimmering smile on her face.

"Hey, Maron." The young half saiyan reached behind his head when his eyes met hers. He was still having trouble believing how far he had come, just a short while ago he had been a mere child, flying around the beach stealing women's bikini tops…now here he was; on a date with arguably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The transformation was mind-boggling.

"Goten! You're here!" She jumped into his arms, the poor man having to quickly pull his right arm back from behind his head in order to catch her.

"So? Are you ready for our…date?" He asked, still rather nervous.

"Oh, silly." She smiled up at him, her eyes shimmering with joy. "Of course I am!" She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Well, then." He returned her loving smile. "Let's get going. I have a picnic all set up."

"Great! Let's go!" Maron pressed her soft body against his tough arm as he led her down the stairs towards his car.

-**18's Island:**

"AAHHHH!" The android let out another loud scream, in what seemed like her fifth orgasm that day.

Withdrawing from her tight ass, Trunks gathered her back up in his arms, enjoying the way her heaving breasts jiggled against his body.

Bouncing a pale melon in his hand, he was about to draw another moan from the blonde girl when a sudden feeling struck him, filling the young saiyan full of dread. "No…it can't be…"

"Ah!...What…what is it babe?" 18 clawed at his muscular frame, trying to pull his head back down to her slippery boob.

Trunks didn't even return her gaze, something that truly was a first considering how much he obviously enjoyed her body. 18 didn't know what was going on, until his words hit her. "Broly's back…"

**The Woods:**

Arriving out in the middle of the woods, Goten got out of the car, opening the door for his girlfriend when he got around to the other side.

"Thanks honey." She closed her eyes with a small smile.

"Wow, just look at this place…it's so pretty!" Maron took in her surroundings with a look of pure wonder. The trees were full and green, flowers were growing everywhere, and in the center of it all was a small lake, just perfect for a couple to swim in.

"So? How do you like it, Maron?" Goten asked, coming up behind her. My Dad found this place years ago and my brother has been taking me here ever since. It's like a special family secret."

"Family secret?" Maron eyed him teasingly. "Are you trying to tell me something, Goten?"

"Oh, ahh. No! Nothing, heheheh" The poor man stammered, the bluennette just giggling in response.

"Oh, calm down, silly. I was only joking." She looked around, finding exactly what she needed, a large tree. "Now if you wouldn't mind turning around." She walked up and poked him in the chest. "I need to go change into my…swimsuit…"

"Oh…" Goten's face turned dark red as the memory of their time on the beach came back to him.

"Don't make a face like that!" She slapped his chest playfully. "I learned my lesson last time. Don't wear a string bikini when Go-ten is around." She softly caressed his cheek before walking towards the large tree, her hips swinging enticingly.

As his wet dream disappeared behind the wooden column, Goten reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small piece of rubber. "Thank you, Dad!"

Sitting around waiting for Maron to get ready was so boring! Goten wanted nothing more than to walk over there and look behind that tree. So why didn't he? The boy that Maron had met on the beach certainly would have, hell, he'd have taken pictures too, but he was different now. He felt differently about Maron than he had then. She wasn't just a body…an amazing body. He corrected himself. She was a person, a person he really wanted to know, both emotionally, and physically…

"Alright, I'm ready!" Her sweet voice called out from behind the tree, causing Goten to stand up so fast he nearly passed out.

"Whoa…" She may not have been showing off as much skin as she had on the beach, but even so, her yellow one piece left oh so little to the imagination.

"I take it you like it?" Maron sauntered up to him, her small hands reaching up and pushing the young man's mouth closed for him.

"Yeah, you look great, Maron." He ran his eyes up and down her form. Her huge breasts were just begging to be released from their yellow prison, and judging by how much of her thighs he could see, her bum already had.

"Then why don't you take off that shirt of yours and let me see how great you look?" She tenderly reached up his shirt, running her hands over his bulging abs.

"Okay…" He grinned, trying his best to keep up with the sultry girl. He wasn't as cocky as Trunks so it was taking him a bit to keep pace with the bluennette.

Pulling the orange shirt over his head, Goten revealed his impressive torso to the girl's wandering eyes.

"Now that's what I call a body…" She grinned, letting her hands roam over more of his hard flesh now that it was exposed to her.

Seeing as they were now both in their swimsuits, Maron proposed an idea. "How about we take a dip?" She teased as she slowly let go of him. "Who knows? Maybe a water monster might steal my swimsuit…" She winked at him as she descended into the cool water, her skin getting goose bumps as the lake lapped at her.

_Oh, Dende…This date is going to be the best day of my life!_

His eyes locked onto her hardening points in her swimsuit, Goten went to run towards the water when something crashed out of the trees, appearing directly between the duo.

"I've finally found you!" Came the scream of the legendary super saiyan, his emerald aura flaring up around them all. "Time to die!"

**A/N: Phew, that was really hard to write for some reason. Took long enough to update though! The final chapter will be out in another week or so, depending on Beach Battle updates. How did the scene with Trunks and 18 go? It was a long time in the making so I'd really appreciate you let me know in a REVIEW! If you are so kind.**


End file.
